


Who Do You Think About?

by wafflesmakebabies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Awkward Stiles, Bearded Derek, Blowjobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Claiming Bites, Claudia Stilinski Feels, Derek Feels, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, Jealous Derek, Language Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bond, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Original Male Character - Freeform, Past Character Death, Phone Sex, Possessive Derek, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sarcasm, Sassy Stiles, Sexting, Stiles Feels, Stiles Stilinski Speaks Polish, Top Derek, Witty Banter, Wolfed Out Derek, Wolfed Out Sex, cam sex, handjobs, knots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5757817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflesmakebabies/pseuds/wafflesmakebabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stillinski: Don’t be like that, Sourwolf.<br/>Derek Hale: Don’t call me Sourwolf.<br/>Stiles Stillinski: You, me, jerking off in the wee hours of the morning together<br/>Derek Hale: We’re on opposite sides of town.<br/>Stiles Stillinski: WE’RE JERK OFF BUDDIES<br/>Derek Hale: Fuck off.</p><p>-OR-</p><p>Derek and Stiles have feelings but are idiots.</p><p>Sequel: You're My Favorite Kink (Complete)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He had been completely unprepared when it happened. Just innocently sitting at home, minding his own business.

 

And by minding his own business, he meant guiltily jerking off to pictures of Stiles half naked on Facebook. And yes. He does actually have a Facebook. Even if he was strong armed into doing it by most of his pack.

 

He had been getting closer and closer to orgasm when the distinct ‘pop’ of a Facebook message had him glancing down at the corner of the screen.

 

**_Stiles Stillinski: After that I’ll suck your soft dick in my mouth and keep it there until it gets hard again for me._ **

****

The image in his head accompanying that statement send him ass over tail into a dizzying orgasm, just barely biting back a harsh growl as his cum pulsed over his knuckles and down his hand.

 

For a minute, Derek sat there in slight stupefication, wondering what the _fuck_ had just happened until the repeated ‘pop’ had him glancing down once more.

 

**_Stiles Stillinski: OMG Derek!!!_ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: I am SO SORRY!_ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: That message was not meant for you I swear!_ **

****

He winced against a harsh stab of disappointment that sentence caused but kept reading the steadily oncoming messages.

 

**_Stiles Stillinski: I was talking to a…friend of mine but I was trying to send you info on the latest case at the same time please don’t kill me_ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: Not exactly apt at sending info while choking the chicken apparently lol_ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: I’m sorry please don’t kill me_ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: Derek?_ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: Omg you’re on your way over here to kill me aren’t you_ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: Derek please answer I don’t think my heart can take this kind of stress_ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: Omg I’m gonna have to write a will before you get here_ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: My dad’s gonna be SO sad_ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: DEREK!!_ **

**_  
_** He rolled his eyes and used the hand not covered in ejaculate to type out a response.

 

**_Derek Hale: Stiles. No one is on their way to kill you. Stop being a drama queen._ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: WELL MAYB IF YOU DIDN’T TAKE SO LONG TO REPLY I WOULDN’T HAVE TO PANIC_ **

**_Derek Hale: If you must know, I was taking care of my own chicken_ **

****

He hit send without thinking about it, and then immediately began to regret it for the rest of his life.

 

**_Stiles Stillinski: ….._ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: Are you_ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: Did you just_ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: Omg did you just admit to jerking off?_ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: Omg I’m telling the whole pack_ **

**_Derek Hale: If you do, you better have a will prepared within twenty minutes._ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: Don’t be like that, Sourwolf._ **

**_Derek Hale: Don’t call me Sourwolf._ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: You, me, jerking off in the wee hours of the morning together_ **

**_Derek Hale: We’re on opposite sides of town._ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: WE’RE JERK OFF BUDDIES_ **

**_Derek Hale: Fuck off._ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: SO who were you imagining while jerking off?_ **

**_Derek Hale: None of your damn business._ **

**_Stiles Stillenski: Oh come on, Super Sourwolf_ **

**_Derek Hale: Stiles I swear to god_ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: Who were you imagining sliding up and down that big, thick knot of yours?_ **

****

Derek sucked in a harsh breath, a deep pulse of arousal settling low in his belly as he reread the words once more before struggling to type out an off-hand reply.

 

**_Derek Hale: Who says I have to think about anyone? And don’t talk about my knot. How the fuck do you even know about knots?_ **

**_Stiles stillinski: Well everyone has to think of someone._ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: And are you kidding? I learned from Scott. Who do you think he panicked to the first time he jerked off to Allison and popped one?_ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: Don’t tell him I told you that btw_ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: DON’T TRY AND CHANGE THE SUBJECT_ **

**_Derek Hale: You changed the subject by yourself._ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: C’mon, tell me who you jerk off to_ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: I can keep it on the down low if you don’t want the pack to know._ **

**_Derek Hale: I would date Jackson before I ever tell you who I think about while jerking off._ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: AHA! So you think about a guy when you jerk off._ **

****

He cursed.

 

**_Derek Hale: How do you figure?_ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: Well you could have said a female_ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: However since your last relationship with a female didn’t end to well_ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: I can see why you’d lean towards the male end of the spectrum_ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: Which is why you named Jackson_ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: Which means that the person you think about while jerking off is a guy._ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: It’s not Jackson is it?_ **

****

 He snorted.

 

**_Derek Hale: Jackson wishes._ **

**_Derek Hale: It’s almost 3 o’clock in the morning. You have school tomorrow. Go to bed._ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: You’re no fun._ **

**_Derek Hale: Bed._ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: This isn’t over!!!_ **

 


	2. Chapter 2

The next night, Derek logged into Facebook, ready for his nightly masturbation ritual, only to find that he already had five new messages from Stiles, all sent about thirty minutes ago.

 

**_Stiles stillinski: Is it Scott?_ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: Boyd?_ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: Isaac?_ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: The bag boy at the supermarket?_ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: It’s not as fun questioning you when you’re not here, Sourwolf._ **

****

Derek sighed and settled into his bed, pulling his hand from his boxers for the moment. Looked like his nightly ritual would have to wait.

 

**_Derek Hale: I told you not to call me Sourwolf._ **

**_Derek Hale: And no. None of those people._ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: Oh good, you’re here!_ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: Really? None of those people?_ **

**_Derek Hale: No._ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: Dammit_ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: Tell me!_ **

**_Derek Hale: I’m not telling you, Stiles, so just stop asking._ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: Is it me?_ **

****

He almost had a heart attack, but decided to keep up an aloof tone.

 

**_Derek Hale: Yes. It’s you. You’re skinniness and multiple moles are a huge turn on for me._ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: Always knew I was irresistible lol._ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: Is it my dad?_ **

**_Derek Hale: WHY would it be your dad?_ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: The Stillinski charm, of course._ **

**_Derek Hale: Which apparently skipped you._ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: There’s no need to be rude._ **

**_Derek Hale: There’s multiple reasons to be rude. The main one being that you’re cutting in to my masturbation time with all of your inane messages, when clearly, I’m not gonna tell you a damn thing._ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: So it’s a nightly thing._ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: This guy must be hot._ **

**_Derek Hale: Shut up._ **

****

He then proceeded to mute and minimize the window containing Stiles’s messages, instead clicking through the photos of the pack that Scott had taken that summer. In them, the pack was clad in beach clothing and having a nice little frolic in the sun. But his favorite out of the photos was one that Scott had taken of Stiles in the middle of eating an ice cream cone. His eyes were closed in rapture as his tongue curled around the top, a small bit dripping down his knuckles and flecking his cheek.

Derek shifted, easily imaging his cock in place of that ice cream cone. He remembered watching Stiles eating it while lying face down on his beach towel under the guise of tanning. His arms crossed and his head turned slightly to the side, watching that pink tongue flick out rapidly, catching every drop with small kittenish licks around his fingers before switching to broad, flat strokes when he reached the top of the cone. The small swirl that he always did when he reached the top. Just thinking about it now had him hardening in his boxers, his knot pulsing under his skin with the need to be buried deep inside of something hot and tight. Shuddering, he slid his hand down, wrapping it surely around himself and starting off with a long, slow stroke.

However before he could get into it, his eyes were drawn to the message box, which was glowing read and had a steadily climbing number floating innocently next to it. He paused, one hand wrapped around his erection, before cursing his curiosity and clicking on the little box.

 

**_Stiles Slillinski: Who do you think about?_ **

**_Stiles Slillinski: Who do you think about?_ **

**_Stiles Slillinski: Who do you think about?_ **

**_Stiles Slillinski: Who do you think about?_ **

**_Stiles Slillinski: Who do you think about?_ **

**_Stiles Slillinski: Who do you think about?_ **

**_Stiles Slillinski: Who do you think about?_ **

**_Stiles Slillinski: Who do you think about?_ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: STOP IGNORING ME I KNOW YOU’RE THERE!!!_ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: Omg are you masturbating right now?_ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: I hope I’m interrupting you!_ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: Although in reality, you’re probably just ignoring me._ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: Because you’re a PIECE OF SHIT!!_ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: Also, don’t kill me for calling you a piece of shit._ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: Since you’re acting like a piece of shit I reserve the right to call you a piece of shit._ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: I bet he’s super-hot_ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: Like SUPER hot._ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: Someone as hot as you probably has their eye on someone super babealicious._ **

**_Derek Hale: Please don’t ever use that word again._ **

**_Derek Hale: And go away._ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: TELL ME!_ **

****

He pinched the bridge of his nose, briefly wondering how much offence Stiles would take to his being blocked on Facebook.

 

**_Derek Hale: Stiles. I swear to god._ **

**_Derek Hale: How would you feel if I interrupted you while you were masturbating?_ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: I see your point._ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: So if you ever want me to stop bothering you, better fess up the deets!_ **

****

He sighed again and minimized the window, this time closing his eyes so he wouldn’t have to see the red blinking box anymore. Once again he let himself be swept away into his fantasy world, arching slightly up into his had as that imaginary pink tongue curled around the tip of his cock, dipping into the slit to lick up a bead of pre-cum. In seconds he was immersed in fantasy, forgetting all about the little box in the corner of his screen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on my phone, and I don't have a beta, nor do I know how to get one, so bear with me. And if you see any mistakes, please point them out. Thank you!

* * *

They had just finished off another supernatural being, and he was  _beyond_ tired. He had taken some kind of appendage to the side, and even with his werewolf healing, the skin was still pink and stinging hours later.

Settling into bed with a small sigh, he pulled the laptop close. He didn't have the energy for masturbation, but he checked with a small bit of hope in his chest for a message from Stiles.

His disappointment at not seeing the little red notification was almost immediately cut off by the soft 'pop' indicating a new message. 

_**Stiles Stillinski: Its probably none of my business, but do you really think you should be masturbating with that wound in your side?** _

He couldn't stop the grin even if he wanted to.

**_Derek Hale: What? I can't just be checking my Facebook for notifications._ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: You're a liar and a scoundrel._ **

**_Derek Hale: I'm wounded. Honestly, I am._ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: No, but you are injured. You really can't wait a little while before beating the ol' meat stick?_ **

**_Derek Hale: Your terminology for my penis is fascinating._ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: I know. Its kinda taxing to keep coming up with names though. I'm thinking about giving it a permanent one._ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: How do you feel about Mjolnir?_ **

**_Derek Hale: You're joking._ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: I think it's sophisticated._ **

**_Derek Hale: You want to name my dick after Thor's hammer?_ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: Well since you're asking, I would love to! Thanks for your permission!_ **

**_Derek Hale: Stiles._ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: Yes, o mighty warrior?_ **

**_Derek Hale: Stop that._ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: O mighty wolf?_ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: Derek the Impaler?_ **

He wanted to impale something.

**_Derek Hale: You're ridiculous._ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: Alpha?_ **

He sucked in a sharp breath, his mind filling with images of Stiles writhing beneath him, begging for him in a needy, lust filled voice. Begging for his Alpha to fill him, to knot him, to breed him. He was painfully hard in seconds, reaching down with a whine to push his palm against the crotch of his shorts.

**_Derek Hale: Stiles._ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: Fine, fine. I'll stop trying to give you and your penis nicknames._ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: Hey, I gotta go. School is upon the horizon, and this pale nerd needs his beauty sleep._ **

**_Stiles Stillinski: Did you know that every time I stay up past midnight, I gain another mole?_ **

**_Derek Hale: Goodnight._ **

He watches the little green dot indicating that Stiles was online fade away before pushing his laptop to the side and shoving his hand into his shorts to wrap around his cock with a pained sigh. The images wouldn't go away. That long, lanky body twisting beneath him. The splotchy blush that he found so endearing spreading across his face, and maybe even lower, down his chest, highlighting his nipples a rosy pink hue.

Biting on his  bottom lip with a small snarl, he jerked himself faster, ignoring the pain at his side in favor of the pleasure racing up his spine. Finally, with a loud gasp, he arched up from the bed, his cum splashing hotly across his stomach, some dribbling down the side when he writhed too much. Unable to help himself as euphoria slithered through his veins.

He finally settled with a small sigh, looking up at the ceiling for a moment before forcing his body to move, removing his shorts to wipe his body down and tossing them to the floor. The scar on his side throbbed, healing slowly and painfully. But he couldn't be bothered to care, falling into sleep quickly and peacefully.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Stiles Stilinski: You know, ignoring me go indulge in your fantasies only makes me want to know who you're thinking about that much more. Especially since it takes like...Herculean effort to ignore me when I'm being persistent._ **

****

Derek read this message with one eye open while submerged in his bathtub. Downloading Facebook Messenger for his cell phone had been a tiny hassle, but even he could figure out how to operate Google Play.

Letting out a soft snort at the others message, he lazily typed out a reply with one hand, the other (not surprisingly) sliding up and down his dick at a languid pace.

 

**_Derek Hale: I'm afraid I know not what you mean. For me to have fantasies, I'd have to have someone to think about._ **

**_Stiles Stilinski: Liar. What are you doing on Facebook then? I bet you're checking him out right now._ **

**_Derek Hale: I'm actually in the bath, trying to remove the scent of dead monster while also relaxing my side._ **

**_Derek Hale: You know, because I was stabbed in the side by said monster's claws?_ **

****

For a few minutes, he didn't receive a reply, and he took that time to sink deeper into the water, letting his legs spread with a small grunt as he tightened his hand. The water felt so fucking nice on his body. He hadn't been lying about his aching side. The fact that water masturbation felt about ten times better than regular masturbation was just a bonus.

A pop from his phone pulled his attention back to the small chat.

 

**_Stiles Stilinski: First of all, I don't believe you. You have werewolf healing, there's no way you're still sore._ **

**_Stiles Stilinski: Second of all, you take BATHS?!_ **

**_Derek Hale: With rose and honey scented bath salts._ **

**_Stiles Stilinski: I'm more of a lavender man myself_ **

**_Derek Hale: That's gay._ **

**_Stiles Stilinski: YOU’RE GAY!!_ **

**_Derek Hale: Yeah, so what? My dick is hard for you, Stiles, what are you gonna do about it?_ **

****

He almost threw his phone across the room after he sent it, cursing himself for being so stupid. But then the warm water soaked itself back into his body and he let out a loud sigh. Fuck it. It was already sent.

He thumbed the head of his cock while he waited, letting out a whine as the blunt curve of his nail pushed into the skin lightly. Not enough to stop his arousal, but damn sure enough to send the blood pumping a little faster. He then began a steady up and down movement, his hips flexing up to meet his hand every time it came down.

He couldn't stop his thoughts from turning to the male he was texting. He imagined that lanky body in his tub with him. He had gone above and beyond with his redecorating of his bathroom, knowing that the luxury would pay off. He had a combination bath/shower, his bathtub deep and spacious, more than enough to fit himself and Stiles. The frosted glass doors encompassed the entire thing, along with two muiti pressure showerheads. It was his personal Nirvana and he used it every chance he could get. And right now he was using it to imagine Stiles in front of him, those deft, long, fucking _sinful_ fingers running up his legs and across his thighs. That lush mouth, usually running at about a hundred miles a minute, was stretched over his cock, socking so fucking sweetly, and at the same time aggressively, like he couldn't get enough of it

Just the image alone caused him to seize up his muscles with a small whine, his cock throbbing in his hand as he watched his imaginary lover slide up and down, little slurps and swallows synchronizing with the moans and whines of Stiles himself as he went to town. He could see himself reaching out and taking hold of that always slightly rumpled hair, fucking up into his mouth in slow easy strokes that would pull a moan from him every time. Almost unconsciously, he felt his hips start to speed up, the water churning around him and the scent of rose and steam making his head further cloud with arousal. Stiles smelled like roses and honey. It was his favorite scent, aside from the scent he put off when he was aroused.

Of course he had smelled it, the whole fucking pack had at one point. Erica and Boyd teasing him to the point of dying from embarrassment whenever they caught a wiff. But oh fuck, it was Derek's most thought of scent. He smelled like fucking caramelized apples, and just thinking about it now, the scent mixing in with his own smell, grass and open fields, made him want to howl with the need clawing in his belly.

He felt his fangs drop down at the thought of it, his head dropped on the wall and phone forgotten, dropping on the plush rug Derek had on his bathroom floor. His legs spread even more and he let out a harsh snarl, bucking his hips up into his hand with increasing force, a small whine escaping him every time he made a full stroke. The thought that tosses him over the edge however, was the thought of how Stiles would look if he was actually that rough. He could see it now, hair a mess, tears probably streaming from those beautiful hazel brown eyes on his, mouth open, so fucking needy for his cum, begging in a hoarse, breathless voice-

Derek came with a loud cry, his back arching up out of the tub and body locking as stripes of warm cum painted his abdomen, harsh twitching causing some of it to slide into the water and turning it a slightly murky white. It felt like his orgasm was being pulled from his very fucking soul, his hand reaching up and grabbing the werewolf approved handle he had installed to hold his towels, but now was an excellent anchor for powerful orgasms, such as the one he was going through right now. Finally though his body slumped down back into the water, chest heaving as he tried to grab his scattered thoughts and reassemble them into some form of brain activity.

After a while, he pulled the stopper from the tub to let it drain, grabbing the removable shower head and rinsing the residue of cum from his body, his eyes drooping and a jaw cracking yawn forcing itself from his body. He then dried and pulled on a pair of underwear, burrowing into the covers and immediately dropping off into a dreamless sleep, his phone blinking forgotten on the bathroom floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles was losing his  _ fucking mind.  _ After Derek's last message about an hour before, the other hadn't replied back to any of his messages, jokingly and slightly hysterically asking if he was serious. He had spent the entire hour confused and more than a little bit aroused, thinking about whether or not Derek was actually hard when he had sent the message, or if he had been fucking with him, or what any of their slightly flirtatious messages  _ fucking meant _ . And it wasn't like he could just walk up to the other and ask him what the hell he had meant. Not if he didn't want to be eaten, or killed, or whatever the hell Derek did to the people he disposed of. 

 

‘ _Good thing there's no school tomorrow_ _ ’  _ he thought to himself almost hysterically, curling up in bed and staring at his phone, waiting for it to light up. Or for his computer, which he had on the absolute highest volume, to notify him of a message as well. So about twenty minutes later, after he had unknowingly fallen asleep, he almost fell out of bed when a Skype call came through. 

 

‘ _ Thank God dad has a late shift tonight’  _ he briefly thought, squinting blindly at the computer until actual shapes and letters began to form, clearing away the last of his sleep as it did so. 

 

Logan Thomson.

 

Logan…

 

Logan…

 

Who the fuck was - OH!

 

He cursed, running a hand through his sleep mussed hair a few times and straightening out his shirt. Logan was the hot piece of ass that he had met online a few weeks ago who seemed to for some reason actually find him sexually attractive. They had been talking back and forth every day since they had discovered each other, sexting and having some really fucking hot phone sex, and had finally agreed to Skype each other that night. He all but fell face first into his chair, quickly clicking the accept button. 

 

Immediately a pair of bright green eyes, blonde hair, and freckles filled his computer screen. 

 

He blinked, a little stunned, and briefly wondering if he was being pranked. There was no one someone this hot would be interested in him.

 

“You okay?” Logan asked in slight concern, looking the other boy over.

 

“Yeah,” Stiles replied with a small grin. “Its just that I had fallen asleep before you called, and my computer was up really loud. Scared the living bejeezuz put of me, is all.” 

 

Logan laughed, a warm, hearty sound. “I see. We're you that excited about me calling?”

 

Stiles blushed, letting the other come to his own conclusions. He couldn't exactly say that he had been waiting for his werewolf crush to message him back on social media.

 

“I see you were blessed by the Facial Fairy, as well,” he quickly said instead, gesturing to the others freckles. 

 

Logan nodded, a faint grin still on his face. “Yeah. Luckily, its just my face. I see pictures of people with them all over, and I'm glad that i just have these.”

 

Stiles let out a slightly mocking laugh. “Aren't you the lucky one? I have them all over my body.”

 

The blonde leered, a joking twinkle in his eyes. “Is that right?”

 

The other boy snorted, shaking his head. “That is not a good look for you, bro.”

 

Suddenly, both his phone and his computer went off, scaring both the boys, Stiles even going so far as to let out a surprised yell.

 

“What the hell was that?” Logan demanded, leaning forward as if he could come through the computer and look.

 

Stiles let out a slightly hysterical giggle, logging out of Facebook and setting his phone to vibrate, Derek's name flashing across the screen accusingly. “Don't worry, its nothing important. Like I said before, my computer is on full blast.”

 

Derek could wait for now…

 

“So where did you disappear to last week?” The blonde asked, looking at him with bright eyes. 

 

Stiles frowned. “Last week?”

 

“Yeah. We were in the middle of some super hot messages on Facebook, and them poof.”

 

“Oh!” That was the day he had accidentally messaged Derek his sext while trying to send him the monster info. “Sorry about that. My dad had come home early, so I had to pretend to be asleep. I guess I was more tired than I thought because I  _ actually  _ fell asleep,” he lied with a sheepish grin to make him look more believable.

 

“Guess I wore you out huh?” Logan teased. 

 

“I admit nothing,” Stiles replied with a laugh, pushing his hair back from his forehead. 

 

“But you know, you did leave me hanging,” the other said, a bit of heat seeping into his eyes as his voice dropped an octave or two.

 

Stiles felt his body respond accordingly, letting his muscles relax even as his blood heated. “Oh? I suppose I did. Guess you'll have to think of something I can do to make it up to you.”


	6. Chapter 6

To say that Derek was pissed was the understatement of the day.

 

Derek was livid.

 

Stiles hadn't been sending him his usual late night messages. Which, okay, Derek could have lived with because he had been doing it before, so what did it matter if it happened again right?

 

No, Derek was pissed as all fuck about the way Stiles smelled. Or rather, how he  _ didn't  _ smell. Which was constantly aroused. 

 

For as long as Derek had known him, the other had smelled like sexual frustration out the ass. Every day, just...constant horniness. But for the last week and a half...nothing. As a matter of fact, he smelled sexually satisfied. Which confused the ever living fuck out of him because he couldn't smell any trace of another person on Stiles in that way. Oh sure, he could smell Scott and Isaac and Erica and all that, but in a sexual way, he couldn't smell a damn thing.

 

Which lead to the question, who or what was satisfying Stiles so exclusively? It couldn't be jerking off, because he would still smell like frustration. Which means someone had to be helping him. But he didn't smell like any kind of sexual relations with another person.

 

Day by day, these thoughts went through his head, confusing him and making him so frustrated that it actually started to show in his everyday life. He had been angry and snappy with his pack the last few days, and since about 3 o'clock, when he had lashed out on Isaac so ferociously it has made the other wolf break down in sobs, the pack had been giving him a wide berth. 

 

Which was fine with him. The last thing he wanted to do was take out his frustration on them, and he made sure to pull Isaac aside a few minutes later to sincerely (if a bit awkwardly) apologize and ask for forgiveness, which he was immediately granted, as well as given a hug.

 

Now Derek was alone in his basement, working off his frustration with a punching bag that he had installed, the chain lightly dusted with wolfsbane to keep it from flying across the room with the strength of his hits, as well as the bag to keep it from bursting open. 

 

He paused, his shirtless chest heaving as he adjusted the gloves on his hands that kept him from being weakened or hurt by the bane, his thoughts whirling in his head. It just didn't make any sense to him. How could a person go from smelling like a sold out whore house to just smelling like...a sexed up teenage boy? Especially when the boy only smelled like himself. 

 

He grunted and swung out again, the chain swaying ominously, but otherwise doing its job. On and on he continued to throw punches until he was worn out and it was nearing 2 a.m.

 

Groaning as he rolled his shoulders, he carefully tugged off the gloves on his way up the stairs, tossing them onto floor of the basement as he headed up the stairs to grab a glass of water. He was thirsty as all fuck. 

 

Sighing, he leaned against the counter, nursing his water with what he knew was the motherload of all pouts, but he couldn't be assed to care. All he could think about was Stiles, snuggled up with somebody else right now, doing god knows what. There were few things that a werewolf couldn't scent, and apparently Stiles had found one. Grunting, he slammed the glass on the table, unaware of the big ass crack it made in the side, and stormed up to his room in a huff.

 

Halfway through getting dressed for bed, his phone pinged, informing him of a new message. He ignored it to pull on pants, certain it was Erica asking why the mother of all sticks was up his ass for the seventh time today. But when he picked it up, ready to curse her out, it wasn't her. 

 

It was Stiles.

 

**_Stiles Stilinski: If I've ever had a reason not to call you Sourwolf before, I promise today would totally give me one. What has been up your ass lately, man?_ **

 

‘Not you’ probably isn't the answer he was looking for.

 

**_Derek Hale: Nothing's the matter with me._ **

 

**_Stiles Stilinski: I call the supreme amount of bullshit. You made Isaac cry, Derek. If that isn't a cry for help, I'll eat my fucking boxers._ **

 

He sighed softly, pinching the bridge of his nose, and bemoaned the fact that he was about to do this to himself, not only because of the embarrassment, but because of the jokes.

 

**_Derek Hale: Fine. If you_ ** **_really_ ** **_must know, I haven't had the time, energy, or privacy for...me time._ **

 

**_Stiles Stilinski: ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOU WENT OFF ON ISAAC BECAUSE YOU'RE CHIMNEY IS BACKED UP??_ **

 

**_Derek Hale: Please don't ever use those words in that context ever again._ **

 

**_Stiles Stilinski: Dude, you suck. You better get a cock sleeve or something, because this is ridiculous._ **

 

**_Derek Hale: And what would YOU know about cock sleeves?_ **

 

**_Stiles Stilinski: Um, like everything? I'm an almost 18 year old male who hasn't had the sweet glories of carnal activities with another human, what DON'T I know about cock sleeves?_ **

 

Derek frowned hard, his brow creasing in confusion.

 

**_Derek Hale: You're still a virgin??_ **

 

**_Stiles Stilinski: Right?? You’d think all this prime man meat would have me beating off the ladies with a stick who wanted to beat ME off. But sadly I am as pure as the salt on a plate of untouched curly fries._ **

 

Well this just raised a hell of a lot more questions.

 

**_Derek Hale: Well that explains why I haven't smelled a partner on you?_ **

 

**_Stiles Stilinski: What?_ **

 

**_Derek Hale: You've been smelling sexually satisfied for about a week and a half now, Stiles._ **

 

**_Stiles Stilinski: SEXUAL SATISFACTION HAS A SMELL??_ **

**_Stiles Stilinski: What does it smell like?_ **

 

Of course.

 

**_Derek Hale: It's hard to describe. I guess it smells like...erotic happiness? That's the best way I can explain it._ **

 

**_Stiles Stilinski: That would make a kickass band name._ **

 

**_Derek Hale: Stiles._ **

 

**_Stiles Stilinski: If you must know, I've found a very willing partner online who satisfies my needs quite thoroughly. If not by physical touch then DEFINITELY by enthusiasm._ **

 

Well...it wasn't ideal, but at least now he didn't have to imagine some faceless asshole all over the boy.

 

**_Derek Hale: I don't know if I should congratulate you or be judgemental and slightly disgusted._ **

 

**_Stiles Stilinski: What you SHOULD do is put on a good porno and empty the fuel tank._ **

 

**_Derek Hale: And this is where I stop talking to you._ **

 

**_Stiles Stilinski: MASTURBATION IS HEALTHY, DEREK!! DON'T BE ASHAMED OF IT!!_ **

  
He would never admit it out loud, but Derek chuckled softly at the other’s parting shot. 


	7. Chapter 7

He knew that it wasn’t real, but he never wanted it to end.

 

Stiles was a panting mess laid out on his bed as he imagined Logan kissing up and down his spine, hopefully marking him with bites and marks that he wouldn't be able to show anyone but his bathroom mirror. 

 

“Fuck, Lo,” he whined out, his hips pressing against the bed hard.

 

In his ear the other male was equally as breathless, but in all kinds of control, filling his brain with lewd images over the phone.

 

“Do you like that, Stiles? Like imagining my lips all over your beautiful skin? God, i bet you’d look so good underneath me, so sweaty and gorgeous. You wanna touch your cock don’t you baby?”

 

He gasped wetly into the phone, his eyes squeezed shut as he clenched tighter at the sheets around him. “Fuck you, Lo, you know I do! Please!”

 

The other hummed thoughtfully over the phone, but Stiles could hear the smile in his voice. “That's not a very nice way to talk to me while I'm trying to make you cum. It's actually quite rude.”

 

Stiles let out a strained laugh that quickly developed into a moan. “Its also rude to keep a sexual partner on edge for close to an hour after sending him sexts and pictures of your hard dick and cum covered stomach all day. C'mon Lo, I’m fucking dying here.”

 

There was a silky laugh on the other end of the phone. “I dunno. I’m pretty tired. I've been jerking off all day. Not much else to do when you're home from school. Maybe I'll just hang up and let you finish yourself off. I could take a nap.”

 

Stiles glared into space, his phone clenched in his hand tightly. “You wouldn't dare.”

 

“What makes you so sure?”

 

“Well if you did that then i would probably have fo find you and murder you. Or at the very least jerk off over your tied down body.”

 

“All the more reason for me to hang up.”

 

“But then you would miss all the pretty sounds I make,” Stiles replied, deciding to just get on with it before his dick fell off. He rolled over onto his back, sticking his hand into his shorts with a drawn out moan of pleasure, his eyes rolling closed as he arched off the bed.

 

“...You make a very good argument.”

 

His only reply was a small whine pushed up put of his throat, his hips flexing of their own accord as his hand moved up and down his throbbing erection. He didn't even need lube. The drawn out arousal of the day had made him nice and lubricated with his own pre-cum. All he had to do was keep stroking. 

 

On the phone, he could hear Logan’s breathing picking up speed, letting Stiles know that his littlw show was affecting him more than he would probably admit. He moaned without shame, his body heating almost to supernova temperatures. 

 

Or at least that's what it felt like.

 

Which is one of the reasons why he almost jumped out of his skin when his window was shoved open, sending a cool breeze skittering across his skin. 

 

The other, more important reason, was the fucking six plus feet of werewolf that had apparently never figured out how to  _ use a fucking doorbell _ .

 

Stiles let out a significantly unmanly scream, his body throwing itself over the other side of the bed to shield his disheveled body even though the other had caught him doing this countless times. 

“JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, DEREK!”

 

Derek ignored him, pulling a wadded up paper ball from his pocket. “I need you to research this information. Now.”

 

Stiles sighed heavily. He didn't even fight it, because Derek had shown in the past that he didn't give two fucks and a nickel about his sexial release when it came to researching the supernatural. Stiles could remember a day when he would have thrown a fit over this but now he didn't even try. 

 

Doesn't mean he isn't gonna bitch about it though. 

 

“Jesus Derek, I know mi casa es su casa and all that, but you gotta learn how to knock. Or at least fucking call when you're coming over,” Stiles sighed, pushing his deflating penis back into his shorts and adjusting his clothing.

 

Derek seemed like he was about to reply when the Eyebrows-O-Doom© came down hard, his head cocking to the side. 

 

“Is there someone else here with you?”

 

“Who the hell would be here,  _ besides you apparently _ , while I'm jerking o-”

 

Oh shit.

 

Logan. 

 

Now that he was paying attention, he could distantly hear a tiny voice calling his name frantically. 

 

He immediately began to dig through the covers that he had brought down with him when Derek had burst in, finding his phone entangled in them.

 

“Hello?!”

 

“Stiles!” Logan replied, relief in his voice.  “Are you okay? What happened?”

 

Stiles let out a slightly hysterical laugh, aware of Derek in the background listening to  _ literally _ every word. “Hey, Logan, I'm going to have to call you back. I uh, have some  _ extremely _ unexpected company.”

 

“Aww. That's too bad. Maybe later we can finish what we started?” the other suggested in a low, sultry voice.

 

Stiles squashed down the pulse of arousal in his belly, reminding himself silently of the heightened senses behind him. 

 

“Y-yeah, I would like that.”

 

“Alright. Talk to you later, Stiles.”

 

“Bye.”

 

Stiles hung up, letting out a loud sigh of relief that Logan didn't ask too many questions before turning to the walking interruption standing in his bedroom. “Alright, give me the info. The sooner I finish, the sooner i can get back to what i was doing.”

  
He took the paper that Derek offered him and sat down at his desk, completely missing the look that Derek had been giving him since he had hung up the phone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for how long it took me to update this. Life has been kinda busy as of late. But here you are! Hopefully I'll update again soon. Until then, leave kudos and comments and I'll give you life! 
> 
> -Waffles


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks later, Stiles almost brought the house down with his squeal, and in the back of his mind he thanked the Lord that his father had so many hours this week. 

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my actual fucking god!” He screamed, trying his best to actually crawl through the computer to get to the beautiful object on his screen.

Logan laughed loudly, positioning the limited edition Batman T-shirt in front of the screen so that Stiles could see it better. “I knew that you would like it!”

“Oh my god, you bastard! That T-shirt costs like a gazillion dollars! Where did you get the money?”

The blonde rolled his eyes, rolling up the shirt and settling it on his desk next to the computer. “Stiles that T-shirt was forty-five dollars plus four dollar shipping. I made more than that in tips at my job. Plus you made such a big deal about the damn thing that I figured it would be pretty funny to see your face when I showed you that I had it.”

Stiles was listening, but his eyes were on the shirt, practically salivating with heart eyes. Logan just stared at him with a grin, slowly sliding the shirt out of the frame.

Stiles whined, leaning like he could actually see it again. “No, bring it back! Its so beautiful!”

“Not as beautiful as you are.”

Stiles’s eyes immediately snapped to the others face, a blush rushing into his cheeks as he grinned stupidly. “Stop it, you're so gay.”

Logan grinned back, slouching low in his seat with a wink. “Oh I'm totally gay. In fact, I'm feeling a little gay right now. Wanna help me out?”

Stiles's grin turned predatory, eyeing the naked male with interest. Then he frowned. “Didn't you just get out of the shower, dude?”

Logan shrugged, tugging at the towel wrapped around his hips teasingly. “The whole purpose of a shower is to get dirty again.”

“I'm pretty sure it's to get clean.”

“Shut up and get naked, asshole.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and pulled off his shirt, running his hand lightly across his stomach after tossing it away, flexing slightly.

Logan groaned, palming his dick softly as he watched. “Oh that's nice…”

Stiles laughed, running his hands up and down his torso slowly as he looked at the male teasingly. “You like that? Like me putting on a show for you?”

Logan grunted and pulled his towel out of the way, baring himself to Stiles’s greedy eyes with little remorse. “You know I do. But your chest isn't gonna get me off. You know what I  _ really _ want to see.”

“Oh yes I do,” the other murmured gleefully, unbuttoning his pants and pulling the zipper down, flashing his Batman underwear at the boy. 

Logan snorted, grinning widely at the black and yellow fabric. “Oh yeah. That's what gets me hot. Superhero underwear.”

"Shut  up,” Stiles snapped back playfully, tugging his pants and underwear down in one go, his flushed cock being tugged along with it before breaking free to slap obscenely against his stomach, leaving behind a splatter of pre-cum.

The male on screen bit off a whimper, his eyes glued to his laptop and his hand wrapping around his cock firmly. “Oh fuck yeah…”

Stiles groaned in agreement as his hand wrapped around his own length, stroking up and down at a steady pace. “Yeah…”

For a while there was no talking, only panted breaths filtered through computer screen speakers. And then Logan looked up, a sharp grin on his face. 

“Stiles~...”

The brunette groaned loudly as his head fell back, his hand gripping his cock more firmly as he listened. Logan had the dirtiest mouth. At least by his standards.

“You look so pretty, Stiles. All spread out for me, letting me look at all that gorgeous skin. I bet you're dying for someone to touch you.”

Stiles whined and nodded, his other hand reaching down to fondle his balls lightly. 

Logan grunted and leaned even farther back in his chair,  _ his _ other hand reaching up to pinch and tug on his nipples as he watched the boy perform for him. “God I wish I could touch you. I bet you would feel like silk under my hands and taste even fucking better. Wanna taste all of those pretty little moles that decorate your body. I wanna kiss on them and make you moan for more with each one, pushing up towards my mouth.”

He hissed as his finger moved lower, gently pressing against his entrance, not pushing inside, but just resting, flexing slightly as his hand became almost a blur on his cock. “God, Logan…”

“You gonna cum for me, baby?”

Stiles didn't even get the chance to answer, his orgasm ripped from him with little warning, causing his body to convulse and shake and almost throw his from the chair.

Onscreen Logan let out a breathless laugh that quickly morphed into a groan, his own release splashing across his chest and stomach before dribbling down his hand. 

Both lay there for a moment panting before Logan broke the silence.

“Fuck that felt nice,” he whined, grabbing his tissues and wiping himself down before throwing the whole bundle away.

Stiles grinned, grabbing his pack of baby wipes and flashing them at the screen. “Ameture.”

Logan stuck out his tongue, grabbing the shirt and waving it in front of the camera. “Keep talking shit and I won't send it to you.”

“NO, I'M SORRY!”

* * *

 

It started out as a good day. Derek had a decent breakfast, and he had went to the store to buy more food because the pack always ate his. No one had looked at him with pity today (although few  _ definitely  _ looked with interest), only with the passing eye of an uninterested passerby. Then his phone rang.

Derek answered it, staring very intently at the peppers to decide which ones were the best and ignoring the woman who was across from him too obviously trying to get him to look at her cleavage.

“Hello?”

“Ah, Mr. Hale,” Deaton answered. “Tell me, what do you know about harpies?”

Derek frowned, grabbing the two best looking peppers and setting them in his basket before moving on, the woman smelling slightly of disappointment. “Why the hell would I know anything about harpies?”

“Shame. I don't know anything either. Would you mind asking Mr. Stilinski to do some of his computer magic to find out more for me?”

“Don't you have his phone number? Why do I have to go get him?”

“Because what good is a dog if he can't fetch?”

He frowned harder, heading to the cash register. “You're a dick. But I'll go tell him.”

“Good boy.”

He sighed at the click of the phone, paying for his groceries and heading to his car to drive to Stiles's place.

Derek, being the Neanderthal that he was born to be, didn't call and of course didn't go ring the doorbell when he arrived. Like all other times, he crawled through the window. And there was Stiles, asleep on his bed, completely at peace and far too unguarded for someone who knew that things went bump in the night.

And here is where the day got bad.

Stiles absolutely _ reeked _ of another person. Another, most definitely  _ male _ person.

Derek just barely bit back a loud snarl that would have most definitely awoken Stiles, his eyes flashing red and claws popping out without even a glimmer of self-control. He settled for growling deep in his chest, looking the boy over with a critical eye. 

There was nothing about him that screamed sex. No marks, no hickeys, no bruises, no sexed out hair. He even smelled like pent up sexual frustration, the way he usually did. But he smelled like someone else. Like  _ sex,  _ and Derek was  _ not okay _ with it. 

He leaned down, taking a deep breath to find out where the scent was coming from. It seemed to be coming from the shirt. Derek frowned and looked it over. There didn't seem to be anything sexual on the shirt, but there was a very distinct smell of sweat, semen, and male. A very nice smell, he grudgingly admitted to himself. 

Now that he thought about it, wasn't this the shirt that Stiles had been making such a big deal out of like a month ago? Something about it being limited edition or whatever. Where the hell had he gotten this? From that guy he had been on the phone with? The guy he had been messaging sexually? Derek frowned and glanced at the still sleeping male before reaching out and hesitantly placing his hand on the shirt. Immediately, the scent of the other male fizzled out in that particular spot, his own dark, earthy rich scent replacing it.

He kept his eyes on his hand, moving it carefully over the other's shirt until the stench was replaced completely by his own smell. But still he kept going, his eyes transfixed on the way the teen’s body felt under his hand, the slim frame packed with lithe, hard muscles that probably came from playing lacrosse and running after bad guys. 

And then he noticed the hard nipples pushing up against the shirt. 

He swore in his head, glancing up to check that Stiles was still asleep as he gently pressed against the nub with his thumb. A soft sigh escaped Stiles and he was instantly hard. He sucked in a deep but quiet breath, his conscience screaming at him that this wasn't right, that he should stop. He didn't. He did it again, this time running his thumb in small circles around the erect teat and hearing the brunette softly moan at the action.

He couldn't stop, he other hand coming up to join the first as they gently began to manipulate Stiles's nipples, watching as the male began to lose himself in his sleep, his light gasps escalating to full on moaning and a bright blush highlighting his face. He even went so far as to grab both nipples between a thumb and forefinger and pinch firmly, causing the male to arch off the bed with a small cry of need. 

And now Derek was distracted for a different reason. The movement of Stiles's body has caused his shirt to ride up, showing off lightly defined hips scattered with moles as far as the wolf's eyes could see. 

He was so tempted to just keep going and see where it took him, but he forced his body to back away and climb out the window, shutting it and climbing down the house before jumping into his car and driving away.

  
He would just text him on Facebook again tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooow this chapter sucks.
> 
> Sorry!
> 
> -Waffles


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles was conflicted.

Logan was so wonderful. He made Stiles laugh, and they shared the same interests, and the sex was amazing, even if they had never actually been in the same room during the time. He _liked_ Logan.

And yet…

**_Derek Hale: You want to see it?_ **

Goddammit.

He took a deep breath and thought back to the conversation that had gotten him here, trying to figure out how it had gotten to this part.

* * *

 

He had been in his room, scrolling through Facebook and leaving embarrassing comments on all of Scott’s photos when the message had popped up.

**_Derek Hale: What do you know about harpies?_ **

He snorted.

 **_Stiles Stilinski: What_ ** don't **_I know about harpies? A rapacious monster described as having a woman's head and body and a bird's wings and claws or depicted as a bird of prey with a woman's face. From Latin harpyia, from Greek harpuiai ‘snatchers.’_ **

**_Derek Hale: I don't care about harpies, but for some reason Deaton does. He wants you to call him with your superior knowledge._ **

**_Stiles Stilinski: Why couldn't he call me himself?_ **

**_Derek Hale: To use the good doctor's words, what good is a dog that can't fetch?_ **

**_Stiles Stilinski: He’s good company._ **

He cursed himself as soon as he sent the message, those three innocent words sounding too close to flirting for his liking. But before he could over analyze and freak himself out, another message popped up.

**_Derek Hale: I think that you have plenty of good company nowadays, if that phone conversation was anything to go by._ **

A flood of red immersed his cheeks and he cleared his throat, despite the fact that Derek wasn't even in the damn _room._ He decided to fall back on his natural smart assery.

**_Stiles Stilinski: And what a wonderful conversation it was before SOMEONE broke into my house and ruined it._ **

**_Derek Hale: I’m_ ** SO **_sure._ **

He huffed in irritation.

**_Stiles Stilinski: Shut your face. I’ll have you know that his phone sex is TOTALLY the best, okay? He’s like a phone sex GOD._ **

**_Derek Hale: Name ONE other person you've had phone sex with that makes you believe he’s the best._ **

Well, fuck.

**_Stiles Stilinski: None of your business! And stop downtalking him! I’d like to see YOU do any better at phone sex. Or any kind of sex! Hell, I bet you can't even dirty talk!_ **

For a long time, he didn't get a reply back. A _long_ time. Like...at least five minutes. Stiles was in the middle of writing out an apology when a decidedly lengthy paragraph showed up, followed almost immediately by a smaller sentence. He started to read, his eyes widening with every word.

**_Derek Hale: Can’t dirty talk, huh? Well if I can’t dirty talk, then I can't tell you how much I want to bend you over your bed every time I sneak into your window. I can't tell you how much your little ass teases me, begging me to fuck you full of my knot until you're nothing more than a shivering mess beneath me, drooling and crying, your dick swollen and red and leaking precum like a fountain. I also can't tell you how much I want to fuck your cute little mouth. How much I want to slide my dick past your lips, stretching you out and making tears and spit run down your face while I do, which in theory should be kind of gross and a turn off, but in actuality makes me harder than a fucking rock, throbbing in my hand while I type this out to you. I can't tell you how much I want to taste you all over, especially your tight little hole that I know that no one else has touched besides you, biting down on your pillow to keep your cries in while you press maybe one or two fingers up against your hot spot, sending sparks through your body, needing something big and thick to fill you up. I can't tell you how much I want to press my tongue up against you just because I know you'd probably make the most beautiful fucking noises while I eat you out like the wolf I was born as, rocking your body on my tongue even when you tried to push me away, your voice high and breathy like a good little bitch. I can't tell you how I imagine you cumming all over yourself in the middle of my meal, streaking yourself with your juices that I wouldn't even hesitate to lick up, despite the fact that there were tears running down your cheeks as you begged me to stop, to let your body recover from the pleasure I was giving you. I can't tell you how I’d ignore you and lick all of your semen into my mouth, just barely holding myself from wolfing out in you. I can't tell you how as soon as I was done I would shove you onto my cock, and fuck you'd be so damn tight and loose at the same fucking time. Tight because my cock is too big for you to handle, loose because I ate you out for fucking hours. I can't tell you how that would immediately make me wolf out, my claws digging into the headboard and my fangs fully elongated, snarling while I pound your sweet little ass until you're screaming my name, my eyes burning red like the flush on your cheeks and the heat trapped in my veins. And I definitely can't tell you how I would fuck you hard and fast until my knot popped into your ass, sending you into a screaming orgasm, your cum practically hitting you in the face as I reached my own orgasm inside of you, one of my hands digging into your hip as I fuck my cum inside of you, just barely holding myself back from digging my teeth into all that pretty pale skin._ **

**_Derek Hale: Yeah. Since I can't dirty talk, I definitely can't tell you any of that._ **

Stiles was frozen, his body trembling and his cock throbbing harder than it ever had in his goddamn life inside of his jeans. He was afraid that even the slightest movement would cause him to cum in his pants like he was fourteen instead of seventeen. There was only one phrase bouncing around in his brain, and a few minutes later when he had finally gotten ahold of his hormones, he typed it out and sent it.

**_Stiles Stilinski: Fuck, Derek…._ **

**_Derek Hale: Still think I can't dirty talk?_ **

**_Stiles Stilinski: Are you kidding? I'm so fucking hard right now if I move at all, I'm probably gonna blow my load all over the inside of my boxers._ **

**_Derek Hale: Yeah. Me too. Even my knot is out._ **

He gaped in surprise, staring at the words on his screen before hurriedly typing out a reply.

**_Stiles Stilinski: Holy shit, really?_ **

**_Derek Hale: You want to see it?_ **

* * *

 

Stiles bit down on his lip hard. He was so damn conflicted. But at the end of the day, he really wanted to see.

  
**_Stiles Stilinski: Fuck, yes._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA! 
> 
> Oh my good lord. I figured I would gibe you guys something extra special after not updating for so long, but I wasn't expecting THIS to happen. I uh...hope you enjoyed???
> 
> -Waffles


	10. Chapter 10

Derek didn't know what was driving him at this particular point and time, but he hoped that it wasn't leading into the fiery crash and burn of heartbreak.

Having Stiles talking about some other man and his sexual abilities had left him with a bad taste in his mouth and unable to see anything but red for a few seconds. When he came back to himself, Stiles’ message sat there in his inbox, taunting him, practically fucking begging him to step up to the challenge.

He typed it all out, almost all of the things that he wanted to do to the boy, finally able to vent his sexual frustration to the _one_ person that he had wanted to know about it for so long. And in the process, he gained a boner that you could probably see from fucking space, hard and throbbing and he wasn't even halfway through the message.

And somehow it had lead to this.

Stiles telling him that he wanted to see his dick. Or rather, his knot.

Derek breathed out a hard breath, his dick pulsing as he stared at the confirmation of Stiles’ message. Faintly, in the back of his brain, he could feel his normal self (I.e. his _rational_ self) shouting at him that this was a Very Bad Idea. However the wolf in him was howling, letting it be very know that he thought Derek should show off, preen for his conquest, show him that he had a nice big knot for him to fuck his tight little hole onto.

And thoughts like _that_ are the reason why he was clicking on his bedside lamp and angling his phone towards his lap, making sure that his clawed hand was wrapped _just_ so around his knot, the flesh pulsing slightly in his hand. He couldn't himself from giving it a little squeeze, letting out a small snarl as the pressure sent a zing of pleasure up his spine. And the next thing he knew, his dick pic was sent off to Stiles.

A few minutes later, he got a reply.

Although in the span of those few minutes, he almost tossed himself from the window for his stupidity. He wouldn't have died, but hell, maybe the fall would have knocked some damn sense into his head.

* * *

 

**_Stiles Stilinski: Holy fuck._ **

 

Stiles practically foamed at the mouth the instant that he set eyes on the picture in his inbox.

Derek's cock was better than what he imagined. Long and not too thick, yet he wouldn't even be able to meet his fingers in the middle. He began to pant softly, his greedy eyes traveling over the vein trailing up the underside of his cock. He could already see himself on his knees for the wolf, licking and sucking on that vein while Derek dirty talked him into a pile of Stiles jelly.

The head was flushed a dark pink, foreskin fully retracted, and he could see sharp claws popping out of his fingers where they were wrapped around his knot. And oh my _fucking lord._ His knot was almost the size of a child’s _fist_ , flushed an even darker pink than his cock. Stiles had a _really_ good imagination, but he couldn't even find it in himself to think about how it would feel inside of him. And he would  _definitely_ feel it, because Derek's cock was at  _least_ 8 inches long.

He wasn't even aware of himself doing it, but before he knew what was happening his phone was dialing as Derek's number flashed across the screen. However, before he could panic, the line clicked and a low, sensual growl flowed across the line and settled deep into his bones.

“ _Stiles,”_ the male on the other line slurred, sounding as if he was speaking through a mouthful of fangs.

And if that didn't get his motor running, nothing would. He probably should be concerned that the sound of a snarling werewolf made his dick leak like a damn faucet, but he had more important things to worry about.

Like how hard he was.

“Derek,” he panted softly in response, his hand pushing into his boxers without his permission.

An even louder snarl met his ear, and he whined, his head tilting back onto the pillow as if he could show his submission to the wolf through the phone.

“I can hear your hand sliding up and down your dick,” the werewolf growled out. “It sounds slick. Are you slick for me, Stiles?

He whined and nodded, forgetting for a moment that Derek couldn't see him. “Y-yeah...dripping like a leaky faucet over here,” he replied with a strained chuckle.

There was soft, definite dog like panting in his ear, followed by a high pitched whine of lust. “Fuck Stiles, I bet you smell so damn good right now. Usually, you smell good already, but I bet you smell even better now. You drive me out of my fucking mind.”

He whimpered, gripping his cock even tighter.

On the other side if the phone, Derek was practically all the way wolfed out, his claws and fangs fully extended and eyes glowing bright red, reflecting in the mirror across from his bed. But he just couldn't control himself. His wolf was howling at him to find Stiles and fuck him nice and full of his knot, and he was just barely restraining himself from doing so. Instead, he squeezed his eyes shut and panted softly, listening to the liquid sounds of Stiles working himself over on the phone.

“I bet you smell nice and ripe for me, don't you, babe?” he slurred out, squeezing tight around his knot and letting out a harsh snarl as his body tensed, the pleasure almost too much to handle. He forced out his words though, needing to get them off his chest in case this was a one time thing. “I bet you want me to suck your pretty cock down my throat until you're screaming for me, letting everyone know that you're mine.”

Stiles keened loudly, his hips moving up and down at a rapid pace as he started to fuck his hand. “Derek,” he moaned again, his thumb pressing hard against the head of his cock, which in turn caused him to let out a sharp cry. “Fuck!”

Derek groaned and began to rapidly stroke his cock as well, the phone dropping onto his shoulder as his other hand went down to squeeze his knot rhythmically. “Fuck yes, that's it,” he growled out, listening to the others heartbeat pick up. “Cum for me, Stiles. Please, cum for me.”

And who was Stiles to deny the wolf that request?

His back actually left the bed as he arched _hard_ , Derek's name escaping him in a choked cry as his orgasm burst forth from him, streaking his chest with warm seed as shockwaves rushed through his body, almost causing him to faint from the release of pressure.

The werewolf’s arm flew up without his consent, his fangs digging hard into his forearm as his own orgasm rushed through him, his cock pulsing hard as his own orgasm seemed to gush rather than shoot, sliding down over his hand where he was gripping his dick with almost painful force.

After a while, their moans died down, until only silence remained, filled with the panting breaths of them recovering from their orgasms.

  
Then a there was a small squeak, a click, and Derek was left alone, watching the red fade from his eyes in the mirror with a dial tone in his ear, cum drying in his lap, and a knowledge that he might have come on a _bit_ too strongly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments! They make me happy!
> 
> I swear I don't even know where this stuff is coming from anymore. It just bubbles up inside of me.
> 
> Kind of like the way jizz bubbles of out of Stiles and Derek, amirite :D
> 
> I'll stop...
> 
> -Waffles


	11. Chapter 11

“I don't understand why you assume that I would be mad,” Logan said slowly, frowning into his camera. “And I also don't understand why you had to call me at the ass crack of night to tell me this.”

After the whole...ahem...Incident-That-Shall-Not-Be-Named, Stiles had spent the last few hours stewing in what he can only assume was some kind of shame. Considering he barely _had_ any shame, this was a new experience for him. He had been so _happy_ with what he had with Logan, and Logan was a super cool guy. He brought him a fucking forty dollar T-shirt! You know who does that? Good wholesome people, who should be showed the utmost respect from society. They should also be showed honesty, such as when phone/cam sex buddies had phone sex with other people who were definitely not them.

And that's why at 3:47 a.m., he was explaining to Logan that he was having an affair (albeit _a very_ edited version).

“Stiles, you know we’re not dating in any way, shape, or form right?” Logan asked around a huge yawn, scratching at his chest.

“I _know,_ Logan! But I've never been in a love triangle before!” the brunet wailed, banging his head repeatedly on the desk.

“We aren't in love either,” the blonde on camera replied dryly.

“Stop being mean,” Stiles shot back, pouting and crossing his arms petulantly. 

Logan sighed and leaned his chin on his hand. “I don't understand you, Stiles. You've had your eye on this guy for like a hundred million years, and yet you freak out at the first glimpse of sexual deviancy with him?”

“Um, yes? Logan, you don't understand how ridiculously hot Derek is, okay? He’s like a goddamn Greek God walking among humans.”

Logan rolled his eyes.

“Oh you don't believe me? Hold on,” Stiles said, pulling up a picture that he had taken a few months ago.

In the picture was Derek, shirtless. He had been sparring with Erica and Boyd, so he was covered in a fine sheen of sweat. The sun was shining _just_ fucking right, highlighting the wolf's tanned skin and treasure trail that was leading to what Stiles now knew was the package to rival all packages. His hair was slightly matted down with sweat, but not in the slightly gross way that greasers had back in the 60's. In the horribly fucking sexy way, that made it look like he had been rolling around in bed with someone for hours, and was ready for another round. And he was actually smiling in the photo, even if it was a slightly evil smile that spoke of pain and devastation.

After all, he had just body slammed Boyd into the ground.

He turned his phone towards his computer and Logan almost fell out of his chair.

“Okay, I see what you mean,” the other replied after recovering from his near death experience. 

Stiles nodded, pulling his phone back and staring down at it in what could only be called a lovesick princess type of way.

“Why do you look like you're constipated?”

“I am a _lovesick princess,_ Logan.”

“Yeah, lovesick for some chocolate lax.”

“ _Ugh._ _No,_ Logan, I’m lovesick for _Derek._ God, I’m _everything_ for Derek.”

“Including a dirty cumslut.”

“ _Logan.”_

“I still don't know why you'd not want to hop all over that, though,” the blond said, ignoring Stiles completely. “Hell, I wanna hop all over that,” Logan said, smirking dirtily.

“I bet that would be a hell of a threesome,” Stiles said slowly, his eyes glazing over as he imagined sweaty bodies and needy moans mixes with a healthy dose of wolfish growls and bright red eyes.

Logan snorted. “Yeah, except I'm all the way in the middle of nowhere. Meanwhile, you're like down the street from Hottie McEyebrows Derek. So you have a _way_ better chance of getting laid by him than me.”

“How did you go from my cam/phone sex buddy to my Fairy Dickmother?” Stiles asked dryly, shaking his head at his life.

Logan shrugged, grinning. “I can't be both?”

“I guess,” Stiles said, grinning as well. Then he frowned. “But for how long? What happens if I pursue Derek and he accepts me for the gangly, awkward, talkative maniac I am? I mean, I really like you Logan.”

The blond's grin softened into a smile at his words.

“Aw Stiles, I like you, too. But you know that nothing is gonna happen past what we have right now, dude. We live in two different states. And I'm not gonna stop you from getting an actual active sex life for me. I know that my ruggedly handsome face in the reason you get up in the morning-” Stiles snorted. “-but I'm just a pastime until you finally get the courage to confess to this Derek guy. And from the looks of things, that time isn't too far away. And when that happens, it's not like we can't still be friends. Right?”

Stiles immediately thought about how horrendously possessive each and every werewolf he knew was and then he thought about that time Scott had almost broken a dude for winking at Isaac.

Then he looked into Logan's (pixilated) eyes, and saw hope and what could probably be a long (distance) friendship.

“Absolutely."

* * *

Not if Derek had anything to say about it.

After Stiles has abruptly hung up on him, Derek took the time to shower off the cum off his body (and if he banged his head against the shower wall and called himself an idiot wolf with no control of himself and his idiot wolf dick, no one had to know), and think about a way to talk to the human about what had happened.

He had considered playing it off for a few days before bringing it up, but he knew if he didn't do anything about it tonight, Stiles would duck and dodge him until it was too awkward for him to actually talk about. And then every time he saw Stiles he would freeze, or leave, or possibly get angry, depending on what type of day he was having. And in turn, Stiles would become even more distant, and start pulling away from him, which would give Derek feels that he wouldn't be able to handle, which would make him _more_ prone to mood swings.

And then Stiles would probably go to college all depressed and sad, where someone who actually had some sort of grip on their feelings would swoop in and talk to him and make Stiles smile, and make him laugh, and possibly make him love…

Derek suddenly discovered at this point and time that he probably should try and take shorter showers when he was stressed out.

Anyways, after he had gotten out, dried off, and gotten dressed, he jogged to the other's house, intent on confronting him about what had happened, just in time to hear Stiles calling himself a lovesick princess, as well as everything said after.

And for the whole conversation, Stiles heartbeat had stayed strong and steady, not an ounce of lie in his tone, unless he was joking or being sarcastic.

Including his confessing to loving Derek.

But also including his confessing to liking this Logan person.

(And including his theory that Derek and Logan would make awesome threesome partners, but Derek was choosing to purposely ignore that part.).

And that had to change immediately. Derek would be damned if some human in another state would take Stiles from him.

His wolf growled in agreement, projecting at him so hard he fell on his ass in the dirt, his breath caught in his lungs.

**_Mate._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember! Comments and kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> Even if you're only commenting to say kudos, the way Katycat612 always does (hi Katy!).
> 
> Let me know what you think, and I'll try to update soon!
> 
> -Waffles
> 
> Edit 9/20/16: 
> 
> I made everyone in this story have an android because I have an android and its the only phone i know how to use. I've gotten comments on my stories about the android thing, and I just thought you all should know. 
> 
> Bai Bai!
> 
> -Waffles


	12. Chapter 12

Stiles would just like it to be know that, despite what Scott says, Stiles did _not_ squeal like a little girl the next time he saw Derek. It was a very manly squeal and he sounded very manly doing it.

Yeah.

But to be fair, the next time he saw Derek, the werewolf had snuck up in him literally after the Midnight Monday Horror Movie down at Beacon Hills Theater, which he had went to see with Scott to get his mind off of said werewolf.

“Holy bejeezus!” he (squealed) yelled out, his hand flying to his heart to keep it from leaping out of his chest. He could literally see Derek's opinion of him drop, Eyebrows-O-Doom© working overtime to tell him he was a spaz.

“Deaton wants you to do more research on the harpies in town,” he rumbled, staring down at Stiles with piercing golden gray eyes. “I’m supposed to go with you and make sure you aren't distracted.”

Stiles laughed nervously, his eyes flicking around desperately, looking for some kind of escape from a night of being confined in his small bedroom with the werewolf he’d had phone sex with less than 48 hours ago.

“U-uh, I'm sure that Scotty wouldn't mind keeping an eye on me while I did the work, right buddy?”

“Sorry Stiles,” Scott said, happily and unknowingly crushing his hopes and dreams beneath the heel of his black and white Converse. “Allison said she wants me to come over, so I can't. Have fun with Derek though!”

God, you'd think after years of friendship, Scott would be able to read the panic in his body language.

Not to mention the fucking _werewolf_ powers.

* * *

 In less than five minutes, Stiles was on the road with a silent Alpha in the passenger's seat of Roscoe, his heartbeat so erratic that he was surprised he didn't drop dead.

“Stiles…” Derek murmured.

“Look I know this is a thinly veiled attempt to kill me, so please just get it over with!” he blurted out, his hands tightening on the steering wheel.

“I’m not going to kill you Stiles,” Derek said, slight annoyance in his voice. “But I do want to talk about what we did a few days ago.”

Laughter bubbled out of his chest, high pitched and nervous as he did his damnedest to stop himself from crashing Roscoe into one of the trees lining the road to stop this entire conversation. “I'm assuming the thing about harpy research was a lie.”

“It was. I wanted to talk to you alone. I just...don't want this to come between what we have as friends.”

Stiles was silent, staring at the road in thought. Derek was pleading with him to fix this. And in actuality, he couldn't really avoid this forever. Better to do it now and have the werewolf reject him instead of putting it off and falling more in love with the werewolf only to be turned down later. He sighed dejectedly, but tightened his grip even more on the wheel in acceptance of what was about to happen.

“Okay, okay, just...hold on,” Stiles muttered, yanking the wheel to the side to turn down a narrow path. “If we're gonna talk, I want to be someplace where I can relax.”

In his peripheral, he saw Derek nod once and then the car was overcome by tense but surprisingly comfortable silence. As Stiles drove, he could feel himself sinking into a calm mindset, memories and feelings filling his mind the closer he got to his special place. Even now, he could feel himself take deeper breaths and feel his heart settling into his normal pattern of arrhythmic beating.

The wolf was confused, but also glad. He didn't think that having this conversation with a little more than slightly hysterical Stiles would go over well at all, so it was the _very_ good for him that the human seemed to be calming down. In the meantime during the drive, he decided to work out the best way to talk with Stiles without driving him away to the farthest reaches of the Earth.

Eventually, Stiles stopped the jeep and got out, staring up at the small amount of hill still left to climb before glancing at Derek, a serene smile on his face as he pointed through the trees.

“About a five minute walk through these trees and then we can talk,” he said, beckoning the wolf in the right direction with a curl of his fingers.

Derek frowned, a little taken aback by how relaxed the human was after seemingly being scared into panic earlier, but he nodded, following after Stiles and trying to identify where the very faint smell of roses and lilies had suddenly materialized from.

* * *

 Stiles pushed past the bushes - _“They look like some kind of gates you'd see in the movies!”_ \- and stepped into the clearing, immediately taking a deep, heaving breath as he was slammed with how much everything and nothing had changed over the past few months.

Derek stared, his mouth parted in slight surprise.

It was a small clearing overlooking the city. There was barely room to do much, and Derek just barely fit inside the small space, but there were two tree stumps and a small table sitting there, piled up with the leaves that had fallen this month. Not a very fancy table, just a table, simple, seemingly made of plastic, and settled cozily in between the two stumps which Derek now noticed were painted. One of the stumps was covered in haphazard bursts of bright colors in what looked to be the shape of small hands. But the other was painted with a beautiful arrangement of roses, each more brilliant and beautiful than the last, although both stumps seemed to have been weathered by Mother Nature and age. But what really took his breath was the view. Between a medium sized opening between two trees, he could see the town. Miles of twinkling lights and buildings and stars as far as you could see, seemingly roped off by what looked like…

“Are those purple glitter jump ropes?” he asked in confusion, his brow furrowing hard and his head tilting to the side in confusion and in a quite uncanny pantomime of his canine counterpart as he stared at what seemed to be five or six jump ropes tied one by one down the tree’s trunk.

A small huff of laughter left Stiles as he settled onto the handprint stump, uncaring of the crunch of leaves that accompanied it. “Yeah. When I was little, I had a habit of wandering over and looking down the hill if I was too antsy, so my mom put those up so that I wouldn't fall down the drop-off and die.”

Derek just about stopped breathing, his own heart suddenly thundering in his chest in a wild parody of what Stiles’ had been doing this evening and a sudden realization that the scent of roses and lilies he had caught earlier was the smell of a woman's perfume.

“Your mother?” he choked out.

Stiles turned to him with a brilliant yet overwhelmingly sad smile. “Yeah. Welcome to the Staudia Secret Garden. We couldn't decide on a name, so we named it after both of us. You should feel honored, because besides my mom and I, you're its first visitor.”

Derek was hit with the sudden urge to cry. “How come you brought me here?”

Stiles shrugged, staring up at the sky where a few stars twinkled and the moon shined merrily. “I always come here when life gets rough. And I gotta tell you, werewolf phone sex is about as rough as it can get," he answered with a hollow chuckle.

“But why _bring_ me here?” he questioned, shrinking in on himself with his hands in his front pockets. “This is _your_ place, Stiles. Wouldn't someone being here ruin that for you?”

 _‘Won't I ruin that for you?’_ is the question he left unasked.

Stiles looked up at him, his eyes bright and unblinking and and oozing honesty.

“I didn't bring somebody. I brought you. I can't think of anyone I would want to share this with other than you,” he replied quietly, his heartbeat as steady and sure as his gaze.

Derek met his gaze, his heart swelling with affection and maybe just a tiny bit more than affection. “Thank you for sharing this with me, Stiles.”

The human ducked his head, a flush rising in his cheeks, but a small pleased smile on his face. He gestured to the other stump, indicating that Derek have a seat before turning back to the stars.

“Don't be surprised if I don't make a lot of eye contact during this conversation,” Stiles warned. “I talk better when I look at the sky.”

“I guess that explains why you never seem to stop talking,” he replied gently, settling onto the stump with an equal disregard for the leaves that crunched under him.

“Ha ha, you're a comedic genius, Derek Hale.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why my brain decided to throw feels in there, but I'm not gonna say anything. Another chapter had been finished and that all that matters.
> 
> Tune in for the next chapter, when Derek and Stiles talk about...FEELINGS! !!
> 
> -dun dun DUNNNN-
> 
> Also, leave comments about how you feel about this chapter and what you think will happen or what you WISH would happen in the comments. Im curious to know how you guys think this talk is gonna go.


	13. Chapter 13

Stiles could tell that being in his special place was overwhelming to the wolf, but he meant what he said. He couldn't think of a better person to share it with than Derek. 

Or a worse place to get his heart broken. 

He let out a hard exhale, mentally slapping himself for letting his thoughts head in such a depressing direction. He side eyed Derek, who seemed to be content for the moment, letting him get his thoughts in order. So Stiles did what Stiles did best.

He talked.

“So, phone sex. With you,” he said quietly, staring up at the stars. “Gotta say, I'm honored. Despite the fact that I've tried to run away from it.”

“Honored? Why?” he heard Derek ask, speaking a little louder out of respect for his normal, human ears.

“Well, it's not everyday that you show off feelings. Especially attraction, and most definitely arousal,” Stiles replied, licking his lips and trying his damnedest to ignore the heat of the wolf's stare on his now no doubt glistening lips. “You have women and men throwing themselves at your feet left and right everyday, and you don't so much as glance at them. For you to even  _ think _ of me on that scale...it's amazing.”

“Why wouldn't I think of you on that scale?” Derek rumbled, staring hard at the male and trying not to reach out and touch him. 

God, he looked so beautiful in this moonlight…

Stiles laughed loudly, glancing over quickly and clamming up at the sight of Derek's Serious Question Eyebrows©.

“You're joking right?” he asked softly, directing his gaze back to the stars. “Derek, you're hot. Like...lava fresh out of the volcano hot. You've got the eyes and the hair and the chest, even the fucking equipment. No pun intended, of course.”

“Of course,” Derek replied, a thin strand of amusement in his voice.

“Compared to you, I practically don't exist. I’m lanky and awkward, I have the uncontrollable urge to talk  _ all the time _ , including in life or death situations. I never stop moving, I never stop  _ thinking,  _ and my only supernatural ability is the power to say  _ exactly _ the wrong thing at  _ exactly  _ the wrong time. I gotta say, I'm nothing all that special. Hell, I'm nothing, period.

Derek was now looking at the ground, frowning hard down at the fallen leaves. He had never known that Stiles felt this way. It made his heart break even more. But more than anything, it made his wolf howl with the need to offer comfort and reassurance to its mate.

“I’m not the best at feelings,” he said, scuffing the dirt with his toe. “So whatever I say that you don't understand, ask me so I can explain. I don't want you running out of here with the wrong idea about how I feel. About you, I mean.”

Stiles nodded slowly, trying to keep that in mind. 

Derek ran a hand through his hair, trying to force words past his throat that he never thought he would be saying. “Stiles, I like you. And I mean, I  _ really _ like you. As more than just a friend, or a human, or a part of the pack. I like you as the guy who never seems to be able to stop talking. As the guy who's always on his dad to eat healthier, and who's always saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. I like the way you never stop moving, and the way you're absolutely  _ covered  _ in moles as far as the eye can see.”

He could hear the human's heart slowly picking up speed, and it made him that much more nervous but also that much more determined to finish what he was saying.

“I like your obsession with Reese’s, even though I think peanut butter and chocolate are a  _ terrible  _ combination. I love that you're always smiling even when you smell like pain from three feet away. I love the dance you do whenever you beat Scott at Mario Kart. I love that you never seem to stop eating, which is a weird thing to love about someone, but I do because it makes you sleepy and cuddly and the smell of contentment coming from you after you've eaten all of my food and then laze around on my couch drives me absolutely fucking  _ wild _ .”

Derek was absolutely aware of the fact that he had switched from the word “like” to the word “love” in the middle of his speech, but he couldn't seem to stop himself. The words that he had held behind the barrier for so long were pouring out like a waterfall, and all he had to hold them back was a chain link fence. 

“I love how you will argue anyone down who says that Batman and all of its franchise isn't the best thing to ever happen to this world. And how snarky you are whenever you feel disrespected. I love that you always have a witty comeback, and even if it's not witty you say it anyways. God, I even love the fact that you can't seem to stop talking. I love the curve of your back, and how long your fingers are. I love how expressive you are, even when you try god to be. God, Stiles, I’m so in love with you it's not even funny.”

He wanted to stop, wanted to clam up at what he just admitted, but he couldn't. The waterfall kept pouring out, uninterrupted. 

“What we did a few days back has been running through my head over and over and fucking over and it might not seem like it's a difficult cross to bear but it  _ is _ . I'm a werewolf, Stiles. I heard  _ everything _ from your end of the line. I heard your breath, your heartbeat, your body sliding against the sheets. I heard you panting into the phone and it was deafening to me. I heard the sound of your hand-”

“Okay!” Stiles yelled out, throwing out a hand to slap over Derek's mouth. “I get the idea! Please stop talking!”

His heart was thundering in his chest and a small fire of arousal was sitting low in his belly. He couldn't believe all of the things that the wolf was saying. First of all,  _ love? _ He was still struggling past  _ like _ and Derek was bring up  _ love _ ? And second of all…

He had no idea that werewolves could hear those kinds of things over the phone. 

He was about to ask a series of questions, what made Derek feel this way, how long, why  _ him,  _ when his entire train of thought was thrown from its tracks with the force of a thousand wolves, stomped on, and set aflame. Instead, every part of his brain focused on the hot, wet slide of a tongue slithering across his palm.

His eyes jerked up, meeting Derek's half lidded ones and he yanked his hand back, only for the other to whip his own hand out and grab it faster than Stiles’ human eyes could track. Stiles shuddered hard, the tight grip igniting a fire low in his belly. If Derek noticed however, he didn't say anything, too focused on dipping his tongue into the dip between his pointer and middle finger with a low, dangerous growl.

The human gasped, trying and failing to yank his hand back as the heat of Derek's mouth seemed to travel directly from his fingers to his groin, his cock fattening up behind the zipper of his jeans. 

“You...,” Derek growled, curling his tongue around his middle finger and dragging it up, his eyes closed in way seemed to be fucking  _ rapture,  _ Jesus, “jerked off before you went to see Scott.”

His heart skipped in his chest at his words before starting to thud even harder. “I-I...just a little bit…”

The red eyes that locked onto his own made a bead of precum well up from his cock. “Tell me what you thought about, Stiles.”

He swallowed hard and tried to pull his hand back again, letting out a weak and wholly unconvincing laugh. “A-aren't we supposed to be talking about our feelings first? You know, before you go all big bad wolf on me?”

“We were. And then you put your hand on my face, and I got a nice, big whiff of  _ want _ and  _ sex _ and  _ cum,”  _ Derek growled out, the set of his shoulders transforming from a man who wants to talk to that of a predator seeking its prey. And damned if that didn't get Stiles all wound up nice and tight. 

“I washed my hands!”

“But if you want to still talk,” Derek continued, ignoring his words completely,  “we can. However, I don't have much more to say. I've told you my feelings for you, Stiles,” he said softly. “I've fallen for you long and hard. I mean of course, at first you were this big, annoying ball of never shutting up who was constantly in my house-”

“Tell me how you really feel.”

“-But as time went on, you became my comfort,” he went on, sinking slowly back onto his own stump and adjusting his grip until his hand was no longer gripping his wrist but instead intertwining their fingers together. “You became the thing that meant home to me. You gave me and my wolf something to fight for and protect. I... _ we _ ...love you, Stiles.”

And fuck all if his phone didn't ring at that  _ exact _ moment. 

He yelled as it vibrated in his back pocket, the Batman theme song ringing shrilly (and obnoxiously) through the forest, and if Derek hadn't been holding his hand he would have flown off the edge of the cliff, purple glitter roes be damned. As it was, he did reluctantly let go of Derek's hand to get his phone. 

“Batman’s secret layer. This is Stiles.”

“Stiles!” his father replied. “Where are you? The movie ended a little less than an hour ago, and you told me if I let you go you would come right home and study.”

He grimaced. He had known that promise would come back and bite him in the ass. “Yeah, I know, Dad. I was just stopping by the gas station for snacks and things to keep me alive while I studied. I’ll be home soon.”

“Alright, kiddo. See you soon.”

He hung up and turned back to Derek. 

Or rather, where Derek would have been if he was  _ still there _ . 

For a moment, Stiles stood there in silence, then uttered a harsh curse and made his way back to his car.

  
But damned if when he got home, there wasn't a bag from the local gas station, filled up to the brim with all his favorite snacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda pleased and also kinda not pleased with this chapter, I'll be honest with you. I feel like its all over the place and doesn't really tie in to the story as anything more than a filler chapter. Maybe I'll go back and rewrite it, I don't know.
> 
> BUT, let me know what you guys think and leave kudos and comments.
> 
> But mostly comments.
> 
> I like comments lol.
> 
> Laterz!
> 
> -Waffles


	14. Chapter 14

His dad seemed to be none the wiser about his detour with Derek, but he did make him sit downstairs and study for two hours while he watched the game on TV. So by the time he made it upstairs it was too late to call Derek.

Or at least that's what he would have thought if he didn't have a new message from him waiting when he logged into Facebook.

**_Derek Hale: You owe me $10 for those snacks._ **

He snorted softly, shaking his head at the pure Derek that was in the message before an evil smirk slithered its way onto his face.

**_Stiles Stilinski: How about I give you a handie and we call it even?_ **

He was surprised when less than a minute later there was a reply. Derek must have been in incognito mode or something.

**_Derek Hale: I would love a handjob from you. I'm sure it would be much better than anything my imagination could think up._ **

**_Stiles Stilinski: You've imagined that?_ **

**_Derek Hale: I've imagined a lot of things._ **

**_Stiles Stilinski: AM I YOUR JERKOFF MATERIAL??_ **

**_Derek Hale: Yes. I'm surprised you're just realizing it now._ **

Stiles stared at his laptop in shock. He figured he should be a little less surprised, considering, but the knowledge that the werewolf thought of _Stiles_ when he got down to business was almost too much to handle.

**_Stiles Stilinski: Oh my god._ **

**_Derek Hale: Shut up._ **

**_Stiles Stilinski: You think of me when you choke your chicken._ **

**_Derek Hale: Stop._ **

**_Stiles Stilinski: When you spank the monkey._ **

**_Derek Hale: Stiles._ **

**_Stiles Stilinski: Squeezing the juice._ **

**_Derek Hale: Stiles, stop._ **

**_Stiles Stilinski: Playing a little five on one._ **

**_Derek Hale: If you want to get into what Erica tells me are seemingly painted on jeans, I suggest you stop talking._ **

**_Stiles Stilinski: I’m not talking. I'm typing._ **

**_Derek Hale: Stiles._ **

**_Stiles Stilinski: One more?_ **

**_Derek Hale: …..ONE more._ **

**_Stiles Stilinski: Fisting your mister._ **

**_Derek Hale: You're impossible._ **

* * *

 

Stiles woke up the next morning feeling great. He didn't have school because of some teacher conference thing, and his dad had left early for work, which meant he had the entire day _and_ house to himself.

So the first thing he did was call Logan.

“Why do you always insist on calling be at ass fuck o'clock in the morning?” The male greeted him on the other end of the phone, yawning loudly enough to make the speaker crackle.

“Well, good morning to you too, my little snicker buns.”

“Goodbye.”

“Wait! I have Derek news!”

“Well why didn't you start with that?!” Logan replied, immediately sounding more awake. “Tell mama what happened!”

“Don't ever call yourself mama again. It makes you weird.”

“Shut up and gimme the details!”

Stiles animatedly talked for about an hour or so, slinking out of bed around fifteen minutes in so that he could whip up a small breakfast of eggs, a toasted bagel with cream cheese, and some bacon and sausage he had stashed in the veggie drawer where his dad would never find it.

Obviously the details were edited, but by the time he was done and settling back on his bed with his food, he was pretty confident that he had gotten the whole story out.

“Whoa. He knows so much about you. I could barely get my past boyfriends to remember my favorite color,” Logan said on awe.

“Yeah, he’s amazing like that,” Stiles bragged through a mouthful of sausage.

(A/N: PFFT. _MOUTHFUL OF SAUSAGE._ LMAO. I gotta stop xD)

“Okay, so you both confessed your love for each other. That's an awesome start.”

Stiles started to nod his agreement, and then froze, the sausage he was swallowing (A/N: LMAO) falling from his hand and onto the plate.

“Oh my god, I didn't say it back.”

There was silence on the other end, followed by a loud screeching.

“ _YOU DIDN'T WHAT??”_

“OH MY GOD, I DIDN'T SAY IT BACK!” Stiles screeched as well, throwing himself from the bed and pulling clothes from the floor frantically.

“Why would you not say it back, Stiles?” Logan yelled at him as he struggled to pull on some underwear.

He grimaced as cum dried clothing met his skin but continued on, scrabbling to find a pair of jeans and finally just pulling a pair from his drawer that he vaguely remembered buying with Erica. Or Lydia.

Shopping with either was equally scary.

“I don't know, but when I find out I'm gonna smack myself,” he yelled, yanking the shirt Logan had sent him from his closet and pulling it over his head before pulling on his red hoodie, which thankfully already had his keys and wallet in the pockets from the night before.

“I hope all that noise on your end of the line is you going to get your man!”

Stiles didn't even bother to answer, the roar of his jeep speaking for him as he quickly backed out of the driveway and onto the street. Only the irrational/rational idea of a car crash or getting pulled over by one of his father's officers kept him from speeding to Derek's house, but he definitely ran several red lights and almost killed a squirrel.

He skidded to a stop outside of Derek's house, throwing himself from the jeep and sprinting to the house, not bothering to knock as he threw open the door, only to trip over something, he wasn't sure what, and slam into a rock hard body.

Without conscious thought, his arms flung themselves around Derek, squeezing as tightly as his human body would allow him to.

“I love you, too!” he yelled burying his face into the man's chest.

For a moment there was only what Stiles assumed was shocked silence, only to be broken by a voice that was definitely _not Derek._

“As flattered as I am by your confession, I'm afraid I have to decline your feelings,” the silky voice of Peter Hale replied, just barely holding back amusement.

Stiles flew back as if he was burned, colliding with the chest of the _actual_ Derek (he checked twice), who was also trying to keep his amusement in check and actually had to turn away to do so. The only way you could tell he was laughing was by the slight shaking of his shoulders from behind.

The human floundered for his words, his hands flying around as if to grab words from the air. “N-no, I didn't mean-!”

“Shhhh,” Peter replied, putting a finger to the male’s lips as sighing as if he were in actual pain. “I know. Its agony to not be together.”

Behind them, Derek let out a desperately restrained snort.

“Tis better to have loved and lost, than to have not loved at all. But fear not. We will always have the pack,” he finished, brushing away an imaginary tear and giving a small sniff.

Stiles was mortified enough to be rendered speechless, his words leaving him as he stared up at the other werewolf in shock and embarrassment.

“However, I shall leave you in my dear nephew’s care, as a consolation prize for not being able to have me,” the older werewolf said, taking his hand and placing a kiss on it before heading to the door. “Farewell, my sweet. Think not of what has been lost, but what could have been," he finished with a flourish before disappearing out of the door dramatically. 

  
“It's not too late to shoot him, is it?” Stiles asked Derek right before the wolf broke out into loud laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I haven't updated this in so long, and I am SO SORRY, but I'm literally a piece of shit okay, but I'm excited because I THINK WE MIGHT BE NEARING THE END GUYS!! LIKE IN MAYBE ONE OR TWO CHAPTERS OHHHHHH.
> 
> LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS ABOUT HOW YOU FEEL KNOWING THIS MIGHT BE THE END OF WHO DO YOU THINK ABOUT!!!
> 
> -Waffles


	15. Chapter 15

To be honest, Stiles was a little more than annoyed now.

 

“Derek,” he whined, frowning harder that he had been a second before when the wolf let out an inelegant snort, “you've been laughing in that corner for five minutes. It wasn't even that funny!”

 

Derek finally turned away from the wall after a few seconds, his lips twitching ever so often as he met Stiles’ eyes. And Stiles _really_ tried to hold out, but the amusement burning in Derek's eyes was really doing him in.

 

“It's not funny,” he repeated sternly, fighting to keep his own smile off his face as he stared at the other head on.

 

There was a minute of silence where no one said anything…

 

Then Derek grinned hard, bunny teeth flashing and eyes crinkling merrily.

 

And Stiles lost it.

 

He burst out laughing, and it set off a chain reaction in Derek, the two of them completely dissolving into giggles against the wall at the thought of Stiles’ heartfelt confession to Peter.

 

“You're such a dick,” he gasped out after a few minutes, having been forced to stop laughing by the cramps in his stomach that threatened to explode should he continue expressing his mirth.

 

“So I've been told,” Derek said with a grin, his hand coming up to run softly through the human's hair.

 

Stiles sighed, his body seeming to naturally know what to do as it molded  itself against Derek, secretly thrilled at the way they fit perfectly together physically as well as mentally.

 

“So...you know it was meant for you, right?” he asked softly, his hand coming up to rest against Derek's chest where his heart beat steady and strong.

 

The wolf's own hand came up to cover his, engulfing it entirely and giving a small squeeze.

 

“Yeah, I know,” he replied softly.

 

There was a beat of silence.

 

“So does this mean we’re gonna be boyfriends now?” Stiles asked, looking up with a grin.

 

Derek shrugged, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. “If that's what you want to happen. But even if you didn't, I would wait for you. You're my mate, after all.”

 

Stiles’ heart skipped what felt like several thousand beats and he sat up, his eyes trying to lock with Derek's. “Mate?”

 

Derek shrugged, hunching his shoulders to seemingly make himself smaller as he avoided the human's gaze. “Yeah. I said that last night.”

 

“I'm pretty sure that I would have heard you say that last night. And why are you so shy right now? You didn't seen to have any problem expressing your feelings last night,” he said, eyes narrowed in a way that reminded the wolf of a mother scolding their child.

 

Derek seemed to shrink even further into himself, his eyebrows scrunching up and shoulders hunching as if to shield himself from Stiles’ question.

 

The human's eyes narrowed further. “Derek.”

 

The wolf, for lack of a better word, _pouted._

 

 _‘It's a trap,’_ he scolded himself mentally. _‘Don't fall for it! Stay strong! Be Batman!!’_

 

 _“_ Derek,” he repeated firmly, putting a little more steel into his voice.

 

Derek was stubbornly silent, his arms flexing under his hands.

 

“Wow. Five seconds into the relationship and you're already keeping secrets.”

 

The wolf flinched and then let out a heavy, drawn out sigh. “I may have...tekkinabrehvrypiton.”

 

“....What?”

 

“I _said..._ I may have tekkinabrevrypotin.”

 

“Maybe instead of Sourwolf, I'll call you Mumblewolf, since you seem to have a hard time enunciating,” Stiles said dryly.

 

 _“I said I might have taken a bravery potion!”_ Derek talk-yelled, his eyes flashing red angrily.

 

“Where the _hell_ did you get a bravery potion?” Stiles demanded.

 

“....From Deaton,” the alpha mumbled, crossing his arms, and _dammit_ he was pouting again AND giving him puppy dog eyes and it was SO adorable and it just sucked all the questions out of him.

 

God, when had he become so weak against puppy eyes? It never worked when Scott did it.

 

“That is _so_ adorable,” he said, grinning blindingly when Derek glanced at him.

 

“Shut up,” the other replied, trying half heartedly to shove him off of his lap.

 

“No, I mean it,” he said, wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck and holding fast. “I think it's cute that you were so overcome with your feelings for me that you needed help to confess your everlasting affection.”

 

“I will rip your throat out. With my teeth.”

 

“Kinky.”

 

_“Stiles.”_

 

“But I suppose the question I have now is _why_ did you think you needed it?”

 

Derek was silent so long after this question that the human was almost afraid he had broken him. Just when he was about to start chest compressions, the wolf spoke.

 

“I’m not good with... _feelings_ ,” he said, his lip curling as if speaking the word physically hurt him. “They're complicated, and messy, and the last time I dealt with them, most of my family died in a fire that my girlfriend started.”

 

Stiles winced.

 

“But I've never been able to help myself around you,” he continued, his hand sliding up to rest hotly on the small of the human's back. “There's something about you that calls to me. I only recently realized that you were my mate…”

 

Here Derek trailed off, frowning down at his lap.

 

“I'm gonna assume that your confession of ever dying love for me got caught in your throat, so I'm not gonna make you talk about it anymore,” Stiles said, leaning forward to kiss Derek softly.

  
Derek bit his lip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter there might be some sex?
> 
> WHO KNOWS???
> 
> But this story is definitely ending soon.
> 
> Comment if you want some sex next chapter. 
> 
> -Waffles.


	16. Chapter 16

Stiles went home at almost 2 in the morning with the biggest grin imaginable. He was dating Derek!

 

Well, kinda. 

 

They agreed to tell the pack, because with all the time and -ahem-  _ activities _ (“Derek, you can say sex. I won't think less of you.” “Stiles, I swear to god, I will murder you.”) they would be partaking in, eventually they were bound to notice anyways. However, they couldn't tell a few important people.

 

Well one important person. 

 

His dad.

 

“I don't think keeping this a secret from my dad is the way to get him to like you,” Stiles had said earlier when they were laid out on Derek's couch, his lithe fingers tracing circles around the werewolf’s nipples through his shirt. 

 

Derek had trembled lightly, his hand reaching up to entangle with the human's as he laid a kiss on his slightly wrinkled forehead. “Yeah but telling him that I want to date his son after being accused of murder and a number of other things probably would make him like me less than he already does now.”

 

And….Stiles couldn't really argue with that. So he had just snuggled closer and sighed in contentment, not so secretly trying to free his hand so that he could get at Derek’s nipples.

 

And now he was entering his house, noting the note on the fridge that said his dad had been called in for a late night shift as he rummaged through it for sustenance, obtaining an apple for his troubles as he pulled out his phone and hit the last called number, waiting for it to connect.

 

“Nrgh….”

 

“I confessed!” he yelled out, moonwalking out of the kitchen and almost killing himself on an end table that decided to move in his way at  _ exactly _ that moment.

 

Logan grunted, which Stiles took as the go ahead to continue. 

 

“Well, technically I confessed to his uncle, and he overheard me, but he totally knew that is was meant for him, so it's kinda the same thing.”

 

“Mmph.”

 

“The only problem is that we can't tell my dad that we're dating. You know, because he's like nine years older that me, and he was accused for murder that one time.”

 

“He was  _ WHAT?” _

 

Stiles jumped, almost falling back down the stairs he had just ascended and just barely holding on to his apple.

 

“What the hell, Logan? Don't yell at me like that, I almost died!”

 

“He’s a murderer??”

 

Stiles scoffed, wandering into his room and kicking the door shut. “Of course not, I’m not an idiot. I would never be interested in a killer. He was only  _ accused _ of murder. It was actually his uncle that did it.”

 

“And you're not worried about him joining the family business?”

 

“No, I'm not worried about him  _ joining the family business.  _ He was accused of that years ago. Besides, I trust him not to hurt me. Outside of the bedroom that is,” Stiles said with a filthy chuckle. 

 

“Oh, and also,  _ nine years older? _ He’s old enough to be your grandfather.”

 

“Logan, he’s twenty-six, not twenty-six thousand. And I’m seventeen. At most, he's old enough to be my regular father. Besides, I thought you would have known that. You saw the picture.”

 

“I just thought that he was a really built high schooler to be honest.”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes as he shucked off his pants, kicking them into a corner nearby to wither and die with dignity. “I don't know what high school  _ you _ go to but I've never seen  _ anyone _ like Derek at  _ my  _ school.”

 

“Oh god, you'd be surprised. It's all farming country out here, so the guys are all built like brick houses, it's amazing.”

 

He laughed as he tossed his shirt over his chair, turning to his bed and flopping down on it, his apple core making it to his bedside table trash can. 

 

“No, I'm serious!”

 

“I'm sure you are, but I don't think anyone can compare go Derek. I really don't. He has a kind of...animal magnetism.”

 

“Animal jokes? Really Stiles?”

 

The human in question screeched, flying off the bed and into a kind of weird karate pose only to come face to face with the  bemused wolf in question.

 

“Jesus Derek, it would  _ literally _ not kill you to use the doorbell once in awhile,” he sighed out. “I could have karate chopped your neck off.”

 

“Yes, I’m sure you could have,” the older male replied, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

 

“Logan I’m gonna have to call you back,” he said, flipping Derek the bird.

 

“Wait!”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“...Are you guys gonna fuck?”

 

“ _ What?” _

 

“Lemme listen.”

 

“Logan!”

 

“I’m kidding. It's almost 3 in the morning, I'm not going to give up my sleep just to listen to you have sex,” the male said, abruptly hanging up the phone afterwards. 

 

Stiles pouted, locking his phone and tossing it onto his desk. “Rude. I bet our sex would be totally awesome to listen to,” he groused.

 

“Considering the sounds you make, I have to agree with you wholeheartedly,” Derek said from directly behind him.

 

He immediately noticed in that exact moment that Derek had taken his distraction of hanging up with Logan to silently sneak up from behind until he was only millimeters away, making the hair on his arms stand on end and his heart to start beating erratically in his chest.

 

Stiles practically stopped breathing, his body filling with so much tension that he damn near went dizzy with it. “D-Derek? What-?”

 

The wolf let out a low, unmistakable growl and Stiles shut his mouth so fast that his teeth clicked together.

 

“You were very...distracting today,” Derek murmured softly, and the human gasped loudly as a set of (HIGHLY DANGEROUS HOLY SHIT) sharp claws skimmed across his shoulder blades, barely even touching his skin, but sending goosebumps skittering across his body anyways.

 

“I'm always distracting,” he replied slightly breathlessly, his body curving instinctively away from the slightly ticklish sensation before relaxing. 

 

“Mm. But today, you were  _ very _ distracting. Would you like to know how?”

 

Stiles swallowed hard, nodding hesitantly and stifling a whine as Derek's hand, hot and slightly sweaty, settled onto the small of his back, his claws resting gently on his skin. His cock jerked once in his boxers, suddenly extremely interested in the events happening at that moment.

 

“I don't know what you did, or if you even meant to do it, but when you came to my house today, you absolutely  _ reeked  _ of your own cum.”

 

Stiles suddenly vividly remembered pulling on a pair of cum soaked boxers the day before in his haste to get to Derek's to confess, only to have his thoughts scatter like marbles as that hand started to move up ever so slowly, a thumb pressing firmly against the base of his neck and almost making him swoon, his length going from “slightly interested” to “half mast and getting bigger”.

 

“And the thing is,” Derek continued in a rumbling growl, “I controlled myself the entire time you were at my house. Not letting you get too rowdy, pushing your hands away when they strayed too low, steering the conversation heavily away from sex...although you did everything in your power to thwart my efforts.”

 

Derek’s hand moved down again, slowly and steadily moving to grip his right hip firmly, the squeeze making Stiles shudder as a fat drop of pre-cum oozed from the tip of his dick and slid down the shaft, and his other hand coming up to grip the right one, slowly pulling him back step by tiny step.

 

“And then after you left, I wondered why I did that. After all, I've confessed to you. You've confessed to me...and Peter, of course,” he said, amusement thick in his voice. 

 

The human’s sharp retort was replaced by a heavily exhaled breath as Derek pulled him against his body, his throbbing cock hard and heavy in his jeans, and settling  _ oh so fucking nicely _ in between his asscheeks. 

 

“Not only that, you've seen not only my dick, but also my knot, and we've had some pretty steamy phone sex together.  _ And _ , correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe I sent you a highly graphic paragraph of dirty talk.”

 

Oh, he definitely wasn't wrong. Stiles would probably use that paragraph as jerk off material for like...ever.

 

Hell, he used it the night before his confession, which is why he went to Derek's house in crusty underwear.

 

“So, I think, and please tell me if you have any oppositional thoughts, that we should probably move a little forward in this relationship. What do you think?”

 

“I think it's a little unfair that you're asking me that with your hand on my dick,” he moaned out, his head falling back against the broad chest behind him as his knees went weak.

 

And indeed, sometime in the middle of his speech, Derek's hand had made its way from his hip, into his boxers, and to his cock, wrapping around it and stroking slowly from root to tip, just the way he liked it, only like 1000% better because it was someone else.

 

He felt the werewolf shrug, a firm, muscled arm wrapping around his hips and supporting his weight without effort as he slowly sped up his strokes, watching over the mole dotted shoulder with hungry, Alpha red eyes as Stiles started to come apart at the seams. “Well forgive me, but I've never really played by the rules.”

  
Stiles couldn't even answer this time, his body jerking in the strong arms wrapped around him as he was brought swiftly to the edge and tossed over it head first with no remorse and a loud cry of the wolf’s name, his cock jerking and spraying his boxers with semen for the second time in as little as 48 hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT A DRILL
> 
> I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL
> 
> THIS IS THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR
> 
> THE SEX
> 
> THE KNOTTING
> 
> THE ALL AROUND DIRTY GOODNESS THAT IS STEREK
> 
> YESSSSSS
> 
> Comment some sexy things or some kinky things that you guys wanna see and I might just put them in the next chapter.
> 
> Also, the next chapter will be out on or before the 18th. I started this story on January 18, 2016, and I think it would be really cool to finish it on January 18, 2017 because that a whole year, and I'm weird like that. So stay tuned!!!
> 
> -Waffles


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chance for you guys to throw in some ideas for the sex! 
> 
> And if you don't have any ideas, just comment on what you think about the sex happening in this chapter.
> 
> -Waffles

Derek easily held Stiles as his body slumped from his orgasm, shivers racking his body as the wolf’s hand continued to stroke him, angling his cock downwards so that the spray was directed towards the trashcan. 

And well...that was one way of keeping clean.

Once he was sure that the human was all done, he lifted him (ignoring Stiles’ surprised squawk), and tossed him onto the bed, the springs squeaking in protest as he landed hard. He then directed his attention to his soiled hand, his eyes flaring red as he watched the liquid slide down his hand. He was aware of Stiles’ gaze on him as he lifted his hand to his mouth, his tongue licking a broad path from wrist to fingertip, a low rumble escaping him as the taste burst across his tongue.

“Oh my god, that's hot,” he heard, but he was too focused on licking every trace of the human's release from his hand.

Derek's eyes snapped to Stiles’ wide eyed once as he licked the last drop away, his nostrils flaring as the scent of arousal from his mate flared hot once again, the male’s flaccid length twitching against his thigh. He could admit to himself that right now he was a little more animal than what was probably recommended in the bedroom, but Stiles seemed to be having a wonderful time in the hitch in his breath as Derek's fangs slowly descended was an indication.

“Stiles,” he growled low in his throat, practically stalking the bed as he moved closer, his mouth forming some parody of a grin as his human scrambled backwards in a way that could have been taken as fear but Derek knew was him making room on the bed for his body as well. 

Stiles whined softly, his legs falling open for him invitingly and one of his hands reaching down to his erection. 

In a heartbeat, Derek was there, his body weight pinning the other down as he snarled loudly, the sound bouncing off the walls and immediately followed by a loud moan from his mate as he arched up against him, his hand trapped between both of their stomachs. 

“Mine,” he growled softly in the other's ear before flicking the lobe with his tongue and sucking it into his mouth.

Stiles let out a ridiculously whorish moan, trying in vain to arch under Derek's body weight as his cock started to throb and harden again. 

Derek gripped both of his hands in one of his and pressed them above his head, getting a good look at the his body as he let the wolf recede back into him, until he was his human self again. He cocked an eyebrow at Stiles’ straining erection, a smirk twisting his lips. “Well, well. Must be nice to be a teenager.”

Stiles flushed, and Derek watched hungrily as it spread from his cheeks all the way down to his neck and chest, turning his nipples an even darker red than before. Before the thought was even fully formed in his brain, he was already latched onto the little nub, suckling hungrily as if he were a starved child. 

The human yelled out as his nipples were assaulted, his body arching up towards the delicious pleasure even as he tried to free his hands to tangle in that dark hair. But Derek just growled around the flesh in his mouth, before freeing it with one last harsh suck to move on to the next one. 

“Fuck, Derek,” he moaned, pressing his cock against the other's stomach- no, his shirt. Derek was still fully clothed, and Stiles was barely decent. He whined pitifully, tugging against Derek's hold again. “Derek, your clothes...wanna see you…”

And who was he to deny his mate when he asked so needily? Giving one last nip to the now quivering nipple, he sat up on his knees in between the pale, mole speckled legs and yanked his jacket off, tossing it down on the floor before crossing his arms over his stomach and pulling his shirt up and over his head in one practiced move, revealing an assload of muscles dusted generously with a coating of soft hair. Stiles buried his hands into the chest hair immediately, a low groan making its way out of his throat as he ran his hands all over the furry chest, his dick twitching as he thought about how that would feel rubbing against him as Derek fucked him.

Said wolf inhaled deeply, his hands resting on the others legs and his eyes fluttering as the smell of aroused human/mate increased dramatically. “What are you thinking about, love?”

A part of him (that wasn't his dick) warmed drastically at the pet name and he grinned widely, looking up at the other with glittering eyes. “I was thinking about the hair on your chest rubbing against mine while you fucked me.”

The hands on his legs tightened, a hint of claw coming out to play before Derek reigned himself in, staring down at the boy with lust darkened eyes. “Is that something you like?”

“Apparently,” Stiles replied, pulling him down for a kiss that quickly turned downright filthy when Derek's hands started to wander his body again. He moaned into the kiss as Derek ripped his boxers from his body. Like, literally  _ ripped  _ them off. Like they were made of tissue paper. He pulled away from the kiss to glance from Derek to his shredded underwear and back. “Holy fuck, the so hot that you're that strong. It totally shouldn't be, because you could literally rip my spine out of my ass whenever you wanted to, but you're also strong enough to hold me against the wall while you fuck me and that gets me going like you wouldn't belie-whoa!”

Derek, having lost just a small bit of control listening to Stiles talk” had yanked the human up, so that his top half was still resting on the bed, but his legs were thrown over his arms, spreading him quite thoroughly and giving him a chance to see Stiles’ small, pink opening for the first time.

Stiles almost fizzled up and died from embarrassment when Derek tossed his leg over his (big, strong, oh my god so fucking strong) shoulders, hot and sweaty palms gripping his hips and holding on tightly, tilting him to just the right angle for the wolf to stare at all of his most intimate places. And  _ then _ , before Stiles even had a chance to complain about the decidedly  _ blatant _ way he was displayed, Derek, that stupid (wonderful) bastard, pressed his tongue against his asshole.

He keened sharply, his hips jerking in the tight grip that the wolf had on them, one of his legs kicking out with no consent from his brain. But Derek seemed to take it into stride, one of his arms moving until it was wrapped around his waist like a seatbelt, both supporting him and holding him in place as his other hand spread his cheeks somewhat awkwardly, allowing him to delve in between to lick at his hole again, rough and unrelenting in his apparent desire to reduce Stiles to a puddle of lust and moles.

Derek groaned, the slightly musky, but immediately addictive taste bursting across his tongue and dragging him further under the spell that was Stiles. He licked with purpose, sucking and nibbling at the small, furled hole, purposely letting his beard brush at the sensitive skin and growling in his throat when he felt it start to twitch and open for him after a few minutes. Grunting, he began to broaden his horizons so to speak, licking from the quivering hole to the soft, and surprisingly shaved balls and back, alternating between sucking the wrinkled skin into his mouth and then fucking his tongue into the small orifice.

Stiles was losing his fucking  _ mind  _ with the way that Derek was eating at him, high whines and loud moan escaping his as he felt that tongue do things he had only seen in porn. God, even  _ Logan _ didn't talk about rimming. 

“Oh god, fuck, D-Derek,” he moaned, only to wail as the other slowly but ceaselessly pushed a finger inside of him, twitching and wiggling until it was pressed deep into his body. His head was swimming with the amount of lust rushing through his body.

And also because of the blood rushing to his head from the position Derek had him in.

“D-Derek,” he whined, managing to yank on the man’s head until he retreated from in between his legs. And Stiles was  _ not _ prepared for what he saw.

Derek looked half, if not completely, wild. His hair sticking in all directions from Stiles’ pulling at it. The lower half of his face spit slicked and practically dripping, beard glistening in the low light of his desk lamp. His eyes burning with hunger and just a hint of alpha power, switching between red and blue green so often that Stiles would have found it funny if it had been for literally any other reason than the one currently presented. Even his fangs were slightly descended, which both freaked Stiles out and made him burn hotter, since he hadn't felt even a hint of fang while Derek had been eating him out. 

He almost said nevermind, but the blood rush was too great. “D-Derek, you gotta let me down. As much as I'm loving this position, I'm gonna get a nosebleed if I keep it up.”

His wolf’s eyes lit up in understanding and he gently let the human down, pulling his finger from him and settling him down on the bed. 

Stiles gulped down a breath of relief and dizziness as the blood started to travel to where it was actually needed, although a great deal of it also rushed to his dick. “Thanks, dude.”

“Don't call me dude,” the other growled out, going in for a kiss before hesitating, seemingly realizing at the last second where his mouth had just been. Stiles just rolled his eyes and pulled him down the rest of the way, dipping his tongue into the other’s mouth for good measure. 

Derek huffed a laugh as he pulled away a few seconds later, his eyes now shining with amusement as well as lust. “Of course. I should have known that you wouldn't care.”

“You really should have,” Stiles quipped back, pushing at Derek until he got the hint and settled onto the bed, watching him. Stiles didn't even let it phase him. Derek had seen him at his most awkward over the years, and apparently loved him anyways, so he didn't try to be anything but himself. 

Which meant there was nothing holding him back from leaning down and blowing a giant raspberry against Derek's stomach. 

Was it worth almost getting punched in the face when Derek flailed in shock?

Probably not.

Was it worth watching Derek flail and almost fall off the bed in shock?

Most definitely. 10/10 would recommend again.

“Stiles!” Derek yelled over the sound of his pealing laughter. 

He couldn't even answer properly, so he just leaned in and pressed his lips against the other's, a small giggle escaping. Eventually though, he turned the kiss deep and probing, his tongue flicking against the spot where Derek's fangs usually sprouted, and listening to the pleased purr it induced. 

“My big, bad wolf,” he hummed softly,trailing his kisses down past the slightly parted lips, nipping at the bearded parts of his face before venturing lower, to place bites and kisses on his exposed neck. Derek moaned quietly, his hand reaching up to grip the back of the human’s fragile skull, directing him with gentle touches to the places where he liked to be touched best, stroking softly when he wanted to be kissed and gripping tightly when he wanted to be bitten, which Stiles caught on to almost immediately, a few mistakes made before he got it right. With a system now worked out and the wolf’s dick pressed almost obnoxiously against his stomach, they worked Stiles’ mouth down his body, Derek's breathing getting heavier and heavier as he worked his way past the broad chest, the perked nipples (which he payed  _ extra _ special attention to, switching from one to the other until Derek couldn't help himself from moaning and whimpering with each touch to the abused nubs) until finally making it to the waistband of his...jogging pants?

“Since when do you even own a pair of pants that aren't jeans?” he asked, looking down at them in more than slight shock. 

“Is that really what you want to ask me when you're so close to having me fully naked?” he heard Derek utter dryly from above.

And really, you can't argue with logic like that.

So he stifled his questions for now and hesitantly curled his fingers around the waistband, pulling it down for his first unobstructed view of Derek Dick© in person.

And holy  _ fuck _ , pictures did it no kind of justice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chance for you guys to throw in some ideas for the sex! 
> 
> And if you don't have any ideas, just comment on what you think about the sex happening in this chapter.
> 
> Also, sorry about the repeat note lol. Just making sure you guys see it.
> 
> -Waffles


	18. Chapter 18

After a few seconds of Stiles staring at him, Derek was a little smug, his chest puffing up in pride.

After a few minutes...he kind of began to worry.

“Stiles?” he questioned gently, he hand reaching down to cup the speckled cheek tenderly.

Stiles jerked back to life, his eyes snapping up to meet his. “Huh?”

Derek laughed, stroking his thumb over his favorite mole on the pale cheek, the one that he always wanted to kiss. “Is it too much for you? Should we call it quits?”

“No. I don't want to,” the other murmured, looking back down at Derek's lap. “You're just...beautiful everywhere, aren't you?”

The statement made him blush from head to toe, but he stubbornly refused to let it phase him, instead pushing a hand through the human’s hair and tugging gently. “Since you're down there, are you gonna do something?”

“Oh I'm gonna do something, alright,” he muttered, leaning down and licking a slow circle around the tip.

Derek jerked up, a shiver running down his spine. “Oh fuck, I'm in trouble,” he mumbled.

Stiles glanced up, raising an eyebrow at the other even as he started to sink down on the length in front of him. Derek hissed, gripping tighter as Stiles took him deeper and deeper and  _deeper_ and-

“Holy shit, can you _deep throat?”_

He nodded awkwardly, his hands coming up to wrap around the base and squeeze as he pulled up with a filthy sucking noise. “Yeah. I've never had much of a gag reflex. I'm not really sure why. But I can take you. Just...maybe slowly?”

“Show me,” Derek growled out, panting softly as he adjusted his hold so that he was gripping the nape of his neck instead.

Stiles’ eyes darkened and he licked his lips, nodding and settling down between the male's legs. He licked around a few times, getting the shaft nice and wet, before sliding down the length, sucking softly all the way down. Derek groaned, his head dropping back even as his hips shifted forward, pushing his length a little farther and causing the boy’s throat to constrict around him briefly. But he continued on, his cheeks hollowing out as he began to bob his head up and down slowly, relishing in the taste of salty sweat precum.

Derek whined in a way that was very like his canine counterpart, his hips jerking harder, looking down to make sure that Stiles was okay. And when watering eyes met his own, he was positive that he could die happy.

“You look so damn pretty with my dick down your throat,” he mumbled almost absently, shifting his hips and running his thumb over the protrusion in his cheek. “Such a sexy face you're making for me.”

Stiles flushed all the way down to his nipples, his eyes locking on the others as he reached up a hand to gently stroke over Derek's balls and feel the way that he shuddered beneath his hands. It made lust flare hot in his belly, even as he slowly pulled off. Derek glared up at him, but allowed it, watching him with red tinged eyes.

“Derek, I want you to fuck me,” he murmured, climbing the other's body and pressing a hungry kiss to his lips.

What he did _not_ expect was for Derek to growl into his mouth as he flipped them, pushing him into the bed as he lifted his legs once more, shoving two fingers inside of his earlier loosened hole.

“ _Kurwa_!”

Stiles slapped a hand over his mouth as Derek froze, looking up at him with a supreme amount of confusion on his face.

“What did you say?”

Stiles blushed, looking at anywhere but Derek as he stared down at him. “I-I said fuck.”

Derek glared, pushing his fingers deeper and smirking at the gasp it pulled forth. “Okay. But what _language_ was that?”

“...Polish,” he mumbled.

“I didn't know that you could speak Polish,” Derek said, looking down at him curiously as he slowly began to pump his fingers in and out of the boy's body.

Stiles shuddered, a moan crawling up his throat as he pushed his hips down. “Y-yeah. My _babcia_ taught me when I was a kid. My grandmother.”

Derek hummed, his eyes narrowing on where his fingers were disappearing in and out of his mate with an odd sense of pride, his wolf howling at him to flip the male over and knot him until the fucking sun rose. “I think I like it. Talk to me some more.”

Stiles balked, his legs twitching on Derek's shoulders. “I'm not gonna use my _babcia’s_ language for evil!”

“Oh you won't, huh?” he said with as evil grin, sliding to his knees on the floor and yanking Stiles to the edge of the bed. “Well in that case, until I hear some Polish rolling off those beautiful lips of yours, I'm just gonna have to torture you a little bit.”

Stiles scoffed. “Yeah, okay. I'm pretty sure that you can't do any more than I could with lube and a vibrator.”

Derek raised an unamused eyebrow and got to work, pushing his tongue inside of Stiles once more. The human moaned, his hips arching up and legs spreading wide to accommodate him between his legs, one of his hands drifting to his cock only to yelp loudly as Derek's large hand came down on his outer thigh hard, sending sparks through his body.

“Hey! What the hell!”

“Sorry,” Derek said with a very unapologetic smirk. “I forgot to let you know that you can't touch your cock either.”

“And you couldn't just say that instead of smacking my leg?” he asked crossly.

“Oh please. You're not really mad. I felt your dick twitch when I hit you.”

Stiles flushed, crossing his arms. “Shut up.”

Derek smirked and left it at that, pressing his tongue up against the small opening and licking broadly, gently pressing the tip of it inside and wiggling it gently, feeling Stiles heave underneath his hands. He didn't let it phase him, continuing in his work.

“Fuck, Derek,” Stiles moaned softly, only to cry out as one of Derek's hands came down again, this time directly on the asscheek he was gripping to hold him over. “Ow, shit!”

Derek pulled up, both of his hands coming down hard on either of the male's thighs as he sucked the male's cock into his mouth, all the way down to the base, squeezing and sucking harshly until Stiles was twitching beneath him, letting out moans and small cries of need.

Derek groaned, the taste of his mate consuming him as he pressed two finger inside of the boy’s scorching heat, stretching and pushing, searching for that-

_“Derek!”_

Yeah, that.

Derek grunted, gently wiggling in a third finger, pausing when Stiles hissed in slight discomfort.

“Fuck,” he panted, his legs trembling on Derek's shoulders. “Your fingers are so much fucking bigger than mine. I don't know if I like it or love it but fuck Derek, please don't stop. I want it.”

A low snarl worked its way out of his mouth as he did what was asked of his, shoving his fingers in deeper and listening to the loud wail it brought forth. He vaguely recalled that he was supposed to be teaching Stiles a lesson, but it was hard to remember that fact when said person was writhing on his fingers, baring his neck in a way that made his wolf snap at the edges of his control with the need to mark, to _claim_.

“Stiles,” he rasped out, his eyes flickering to bright, Alpha red before slowly fading back to normal. “Need to give you another finger. Gotta stretch you out nice and loose for my knot.”

Stiles let out a broken whine, reaching up and grabbing the back of Derek's head, pulling him down for a desperate meeting of mouths, all teeth and tongues and want, rolled into a sloppy, lustful parody of a kiss.

“Fuck, yeah,” he mumbled between kisses. “Gonna knot me up good, _kochanie?”_

Derek let out a low, guttural sound, biting at Stiles’ lips as he pushed his pinkie gently against the already stretched opening.

“Bet you're gonna fuck me so good,” Stiles whined arching his back and jerking when Derek immediately latched onto a nipple. “G-gonna have me feeling if for days, aren't you? God, I bet my little body won't even be able to take it. You're gonna-” he broke off with a whine as Derek shoved him into the bed again, sharp teeth biting and tugging at the abused teat in his mouth before moving up to bite and suck at his neck, leaving a trail of dark purple hickeys in his wake. “Y-you're gonna have to force me to take it,” he moaned, wrapping his legs around the man’s waist and almost screaming as it pushed Derek's last finger inside of him, stretching him out around four fingers.

Derek was barely holding on to his sanity, his eyes literally rolling into the back of his head at Stiles’ words combined with the hot, wet heat of him sliding up and down on his fingers. He buried his face in his human's neck, taking a deep, enthusiastic breath of the scent of _mate_ and _lust_ and _want_ and _Stiles._

“Oh fuck this,” he finally snarled, yanking his fingers out and soothing the disappointed cry with a hushing noise, sniffing out the lube that Stiles had under his pillow and clicking it open, pouring a generous amount over his finger before shoving them back inside the clenching heat, keeping Stiles nice and full while he slicked up his cock.

“Condom?” he asked in a rough voice, looking down at the other with more animal than human in his expression.

“Don't want it,” Stiles wheezed immediately, rocking on his fingers. “Wanna feel your cum inside me. Want you to fill me up until I'm leaking from you abusing my sweet little a-mmph!”

Derek couldn't take hearing Stiles talk like that so he shoved his tongue into his mouth as a substitute, sucking hard on his tongue as he pressed the head of his cock against the small opening, rubbing in slow, teasing circles as he moved from his mouth to his ear.

“If I do this, you're mine,” he panted, nipping at the flushed earlobe and sucking it into his mouth before releasing it. “You'll never get rid of me. You're gonna be mine forever, and there will be no turning back. No second chances. So you better think about this seriously before I ruin that pretty little virgin hole of yours.”

Stiles thought about it for approximately two seconds before using his legs to yank the werewolf forward, sending him sliding inside of him in one hard thrust, buried to the hilt.

Derek straight up _howled,_ claws digging deep into the headboard as every muscle in his body went on lockdown, his cock twitching and jerking in the (tightwettightwetsofuckingtightohmygodimgonnadie) heat around him.

Stiles cried out with him, his back immediately arching high off the bed as the will filled him up, a mix of English and Polish tumbling from his lips with no direction from his brain. It felt so damn _good_ , despite the slight twinge of pain. Derek filled him up in all the right ways, and he needed him to move like, _yesterday._

“Derek, move! _Pieprz mnie, pieprz mnie!_ Fuck me!”

Whatever control Derek might have had disintegrated and blew away with the wind. Derek shifted, his claws and teeth fully escaping as he pulled back and thrust hard, listening with pride as it caused a scream to claw its was from his mate's throat. He began to fuck the human almost brutally, his lips pulled in a permanent snarl as his eyes glowed a bright, blood red.

Stiles instantaneously went to pieces, moans and cries falling from his lips like they were the only sounds he knew how to make. And they might as well have been, with the way his brain was working right now. He didn't even remember his _name_ , let alone any words of the English language. However…

“ _O Boże, och kurwa tak, Derek, dokladnie tak,”_ he moaned, throwing his head back as Derek continued to fuck him, his body jerking with every hard thrust.

Derek groaned, leaning down to pant words into Stiles ear.

“Fuck baby, you look so good taking all of me like this,” he lisped around a mouthful of fangs. “You're gonna look so pretty hanging off my knot baby, I swear you are. Gonna fuck you nice and full and breed you up full of my cum so that everyone knows what a good, strong Alpha you have. Gonna take one sniff of you and know that you’re being fucked full of my cum every night, gonna wonder how your little body takes so much.”

Stiles keened sharply, his hands flying up to dig his nails roughly into Derek's back.

_“Alfa!”_

And that.

That sent Derek into overdrive.

He pulled out so quickly that Stiles almost didn't notice, flipping the human onto his stomach and pulling his hips into the air, shoving his cock back inside and beginning a hard punishing rhythm.

Stiles absolutely wailed, his hands scrabbling and yanking at the sheets around him as Derek started to fuck him in earnest, only the grip of his clawed hands on Stiles’ hips keeping him from breaking his face against the headboard.

“Say it again,” Derek snarled, reaching a hand down to grip his cock in a tight fist and jerk him firmly, using the precum gathered there as lube to make the slide nice and easy.

There were tears in his eyes as he looked over his shoulder, his pupils lust blown and dark as he opened his mouth.

 _“Mója Alfa,”_ he moaned brokenly, reaching up to pull the other into a awkward, bendy kiss that never would have worked if Derek hadn't been so much bigger than him.

The wolf snarled, his knot growing and starting to catch on the rim of Stiles’ hole. “Again, baby. Say it again,” he begged, his hips shoving hard.

“ _Alfa! Moja Alfa! Moja Alfa_!” he cried out, feeling the heat pool low in his belly.

Derek whined loudly, burying his face into  neck and setting his teeth in between his neck and shoulder, where the scent smelled sweetest. “Gonna bite. Gotta claim,” he snarled more wolf than man as he snapped his hips forward.

 _“Ugryź mnie! Chce byc twój, alfa, proszę_ ,” Stiles wheezed, nodding and reaching a hand back to pull Derek closer, pressing his teeth firmly against the skin.

And Derek broke. He bit savagely into his mates neck just as his knot popped into the tight little hole, flooding his human with wave after wave of cum.

And Stiles _screamed_ his body jerking in the man’s hold as shots of cum ejected themselves from his body, streaking the bedspread beneath him with long, hot lines of cum, as well as Derek's hand and his own stomach. And then, when he could offer no more that a few aftershock twitches, he passed out cold, still feeling Derek's cock jerking inside of him, filling him with his cum.

* * *

 

When he came to, the first thing he felt was the bite on his shoulder, throbbing in time with his heartbeat.

The second thing he felt was pain, because holy shit, _ow_.

And the third thing he felt was Derek curled up protectively around him, his body heat keeping him warm and his softened cock keeping what felt like an ocean of semen plugged up nice and neat inside of his body.

He thought about a lot of things in that moment. He thought about the shower he needed. He thought about who might have heard him screaming. He thought about the Pack. Who definitely heard Derek's howls. He thought about his dad, who would be back in a few hours. He thought about the claw marks in the headboard and how on earth he would explain that. He thought about how he would explain to his dad that he's dating Derek. He thought about the talk that he would have to have with his dad about the existence werewolves. He even thought about the harpies that he still hadn't gotten around to researching for Deaton.

And then, Derek huffed against his neck in his sleep, one arm curling around his stomach and pulling him closer and the other curling over his chest to rest directly on top of his heart before settling down again, letting out a faint, but irrevocably adorable snore.

And Stiles thought, _fuck it_.

He settled down as well, a pleased sigh slipping from his lips as he slipped back into dreamland.

Just before he drifted off, he felt Derek's heartbeat, pounding against his back.

  
It matched his own perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT'S IT!
> 
> ITS OVER!
> 
> ITS FINALLY OVER!
> 
> AND WITH ONLY MINUTES TO SPARE UNTIL MY SET DEADLINE HOLY SHIT GUYS
> 
> I DID IT
> 
> /sobs
> 
> -Waffles
> 
> EDIT 2/06/2017
> 
> Kurwa - Fuck
> 
> Kochanie - Baby
> 
> Pieprz mnie - Fuck me
> 
> O Boże, och kurwa tak, Derek, dokladnie tak - Oh god, oh fuck Derek, just like that.
> 
> Alfa - Alpha
> 
> Moja Alfa - My Alpha
> 
> Ugryź mnie! Chce byc twój, alfa, proszę - Bite me, I want to be yours Alpha, please.


End file.
